


Mortal Kombat x Male Reader PWPs

by KindListener



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Begging, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Bodily Fluids, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Chains, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Ejaculate, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gags, Gay Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Huge Cumshots, Huge dicks, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Macro/Micro, Magic, Making Love, Marking, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Inexperience, Size Kink, Size Queen Shang Tsung, Spanking, Sunsets, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: [Requests: ⛔]Welcome to a world of violence, gore and hardcore smut. These short stories are not for the faint of heart or the wholesome of temperament. (No, I don't write het stuff.)
Relationships: Erron Black/You, Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/You, Kabal (Mortal Kombat)/You, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/You, Liu Kang/You, Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)/You, Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/You, Shang Tsung/You, Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)/You
Comments: 125
Kudos: 163





	1. Touch of Zen ☆ Liu Kang

Your sparring partner and boyfriend, Liu Kang, hunches over as he nurses a slice in his stomach.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." You repeat, hurriedly, over and over as you drop your sais and rush to his aid. "Are you okay? Is it bad? I'm sorry, I just got too into it." You worry but he shakes his head.  
"Don't worry, it's barely a flesh wound." He explains, straightening himself and pulling his sweat-drenched crop top over his head to avoid becoming blood-stained. Blood prickles to the surface, a couple drops sliding down his abdomen. Your eyes drag over his skin and he notices, your cheeks turning bright red when your eyes meet. "See something you like?" He asks teasingly and you shyly run a hand through your hair.  
"I-I-I mean...yeah...?" Dark spots begin to litter the courtyard as rain falls.  
"Lets get inside."

As Liu rushes you inside, you reach for the first aid kit, grabbing an antiseptic wipe.  
"Sit down." You murmur as he slides the screen door shut. He takes a seat and you kneel. "This might sting a bit." You wipe the cut quickly and Liu hisses, fingers curling in the material of his pants. When you make sure that all the blood is wiped up, what little there was, your hand rests on his belly, your palm just above the waistband of his workout pants.  
"See something you like...?" He repeats as you trace your fingers across his stomach. A hand grasps your chin, bringing your eyes up to meet his.  
"All too much..." You breathe and Liu leans in, claiming your lips as you brush hair out of his eyes. Sighing, he wraps his arms around your shoulders and holds you close. Large, warm hands drag your robes down your thighs and he runs his fingertips over your red-hot skin. Leaning back, he poises a fingertip at your lip, goading you to accept it. You feel the heaviness of his finger on your tongue, slathering it with all the saliva you can.  
"Hǎo háizi..." He whispers and you feel your cock thickening against his belly.

Once it's slick enough, he reaches back behind you, pushing the digit in slowly. Gasping, you mouth at the crook of Liu's neck as he begins to draw his finger in and out.  
"You're too tight for me as you are." He whispers softly, adding another finger, generously slick with saliva. Another finger, then another. Leaning and groaning into Liu's shoulder, you squirm and grab at his biceps needily. "You're ready."

Eight inches of flesh sink into your body, large, warm hands holding your hips as he presses kisses to your jawline.  
"Liu Kang, you can go a little faster..." You breathe against his ear and, without warning, he bucks up into your body. You gasp as he grabs onto your hips and begins ploughing up. He pants against your ear.  
"Chāo hǎo de... Forgive me..." With your legs wrapped around his hips, he lifts you up and lays you on the floor. When you said faster, you didn't mean this fast. "Shì de, shì de... Shàngdì, shì de..." He murmurs against your ear but you can barely hear it over the sound of your own heartbeat.  
"Liu Kang, please...!" You cry against his shoulder as he stills, sheathed fully inside you as he spends. Hot and thick, you spend over yourself, groaning Liu's name into his shoulder.

He lifts himself up, on his forearms, searching your eyes.  
"How was it?" He asks through laboured breaths as his softening cock slips from your body. You place a soft, chaste kiss to his lips and chuckle exhaustedly.  
"Worthy of Earthrealm's champion..." He collapses on top of you, chuckling breathlessly.


	2. Dark Magician's Hands ☆ Shang Tsung

A sigh escapes you as you lay back on the cushions of Shang's luxury temple. There doesn't seem to be a moment where you aren't lounging on his blessed Outworldian island. You groan as strong hands grasp your shoulders and soft fingertips knead into the sore flesh there.  
"Shang..." You groan as he lowers his face to your ear.  
"You like it here?" He asks, voice deep and low, as his fingers continue their onslaught of the knots and kinks in your shoulders. You tilt your head, eyes meeting his.  
"Of course." You smile as he claims your lips, running your fingers through his silky, black hair. He lingers there for a second longer than usual and you realise that there's something troubling him. "Shang?" You ask softly and he draws back.  
"Yes?" He answers back, just as softly. You sit up and turn to face him.  
"Is there something wrong?" You ask and he shakes his head.  
"What could be wrong? I hold a high standing with the Kahn, I'm able to continue working on my experimental magic and my blessed one is laid so close by, have I need of him. Whatever could be wrong?" He explains and your cheeks turn pink. Still, he isn't fooling you.  
"You're being impatient with your magic, Shang. Something is bothering you."

He looks from you to his hands before sitting himself on the lounger, beside you. He takes you hand in his and places it against his cheek.  
"You bewitch me. You distract me. You make me think...deplorable things." He admits, his fingers tightening around your own, on his cheek. "To have you so close is...mystifying." Gently, he kisses your palm and shivers race up your spine. His other hand ghosts over the robes covering his groin and your eyes are drawn to the stirring there. "I can't wait to taste you, my emperor." He purrs, running his tongue from the base of your wrist to the tip of your thumb. Your breath quickens and your temperature sky-rockets. "My tongue misses the taste of your skin." Pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to your open wrist, he huffs out a quiet, fleeting breath. "I wish I could stay here for centuries and make love to every inch of you... So, you see my issue, my emperor." He chuckles lowly, navigating your palm beneath his robes.

Nervously, you lick your lips. Shang Tsung has never been so...passionate before. You've always had a more emotional than physical relationship, especially seeing as your affection for each other has only just come to fruition. Nevertheless, you've thought about it from time to time, especially when you get lost in his low-cut robes, eyes roaming over his muscle-hardened flesh. Still, you found it difficult to bring up, the concept of being pulled away from him too real an issue. Yet, here he is, lips pressed to your palm, sighing as your fingers curl around his cock, through his robes.

His breath catches in his throat as he releases your palm and leans in to kiss you, taking you by surprise. Your first kiss with him. He's fierce but tender, cradling the back of your neck as he leans you into the lounger, moaning against your lips as your hand continues to grope him through his robes. When his lips leave yours, he looks down at you, a sly smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. You must be a right state, blushing madly and wide-eyed, as he stands from the lounger and settles between your outstretched thighs.

Burying your head in your hands, you peek through your fingers to see what he'll do next.  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He promises as he tugs your robes down your thighs. Due to the passionate nature of his petting, your own cock is hard to the air, standing proud for him to see. Soft, open-mouthed kisses are placed all the way up your thighs, wet and tantalising.  
"I-- I know." You gasp as he leaves a pink hickey on the inside of your thigh, eying your cock hungrily. He takes the head into his mouth and you groan, praying for mercy that never comes. "Shang, I--" Your fingers twine into his long, black hair, his devious eyes always staring up at you. He moans around your cock as you watch him, savouring the taste of your skin, touching himself to the sound of your strangled groans and bitten-back screams. His tongue feels so good, pressed against your cock. That tongue that murmurs incantations, those lips that sigh sacred spells, now being used to pleasure you beyond worlds. His fingernails score down your thighs and you gasp, your hips tilting up as you mewl in pleasure. You lean back against the lounger, watching him work through lust-misted eyes. "Shang, I'm not going to last--" You warn him but he shakes his head and continues to pleasure you. Cupping his cheek with one hand, you whine as you drag your fingers through his silky hair.

You spend in his mouth, fingers spasming in waves of pleasure as he swallows every last drop and pulls his mouth off of you. You try to regain your breath but everything seems to be fuzzy and spinning.  
"... Was it worth it?" You manage to pant out and he claims your lips, draining what oxygen you managed to drink in. He tastes earthy and so very, very warm.  
"Every second of it." Shang Tsung whispers with a slight chuckle.


	3. Fingers of the Life Thief ☆ Shang Tsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I used his cool, green manacles from his fatality! Who can blame me?)

With your wrists and ankles encased in glowing green manacles, you let your head fall back, taking in the candlelit, upside-down room. Shang lingers by a chaise lounger, sipping from a golden goblet and taking occasional glances at you. Every moment without his hands on you feels like an eternity. He must be able to see the longing behind your eyes. You know he can read you like a book. You only have to say one thing but you won't give him the satisfaction of hearing you say it. Not yet, anyway.  
"You're strong, pet, but I know how much you want me." He purrs and every note of his voice makes you shiver. If only he would lay a finger on you, trail it down your chest, palm down your belly, grasp your hip. If only.

"Shang..." You begin and he looks up from his drink. "Remember when I got on my knees for you and sucked you dry? When I sucked marks all over your shoulders? When I clawed down your thighs?" You tease and the sorcerer chuckles, tucking his robes out of the way to display his fully hard erection, giving it a few rough pumps. Your mouth waters as he stands and walks so he's just out of reach, his cock only a few inches from your face.  
"Of course, I remember. How could I forget a body like yours, my emperor?" He purrs as he draws further away. "All I'm asking is that you refer to me as per my title. Then I will lavish upon you every pleasure you ever dreamed possible." His lips are upturned in a cruel smirk. "Just a word, pet. Just a single word." As he turns to meander back to the chaise, you spy the constellation of red welts you left upon his back, last night. His skin tasted of the Earth and of something darker. Something richer; spicier. Delicious. His body is no longer encased in the confines of his top layer of robes, allowing you to see his chest and back. The strength in his shoulders and biceps makes you quiver with need. "A single word, pet." He reminds you as he picks up his goblet and takes a sip

"... Master..."

He turns with his goblet, shuddering at the word.  
"That word. Yes." Shang grins to himself, wandering until he's at your side, his goblet precariously tilted over your horizontal body. Wine -- red, sweet, sticky -- is poured onto your chest. The liquid spreads over your sternum and shoulders, down over your sides and parted between your thighs. He leans at your side, a hot, wet tongue dancing across your torso, following the trail of wine. "And that is how you will refer to me tonight." He murmurs, lips pressed flush to your skin. His tongue is hot and moist, licking up your sternum and dipping between your collar bones, leaving no trace of the alcohol. You feel like your body may explode as he kisses and licks his way about your body. He retreats, licking up and down your waist before stalking and waiting between your outstretched legs. "Who owns you?" He asks softly, trailing a fingertip over the curve of your erection.  
"M-Master...!" You yelp in response and he crouches. The next thing you feel is his hot breath on the head of your cock. Your hips buck forward and you whine, his tongue dancing up the crook between groin and thigh. The sight of your lover's face between your thighs is enough to make your body ache for him. He does it with such enthusiasm, burying his nose against the mound of your crotch. He mirrors the action, doing it on both thighs before rising and licking his lips. "Fuck..." You breathe and his body heat disappears.  
"You know how I feel about cursing." He whispers and you nod, looking at him, apologetic, pleading.  
"I-I'm sorry, master. It just felt...soooo good." You plead breathlessly. Still Shang steps behind your head.  
"Still, we must ensure that those words never leave your mouth again."

He disappears from view, appearing behind your head. He cups your cheek with one hand and adjusts his cock with the other.  
"Open wide, pet." The crown of his cock pushes against your lips and you're forced to take him down to the root. He sinks his cock further into you until he reaches your throat, pushing into the tight warmth there. "Mmmn... Good boy." He purrs out as he sheathes his entire cock in your throat. You've more than trained for this so his overuse of your gag reflex doesn't phase you. His palms wrap around your neck, feeling the bulge of his cock in your throat and the beat of your pulse in the palm of his hand. Drawing out then in, he begins to fuck your throat in earnest, pressing your nose against the swell of his balls. He grasps the chains holding your wrists and begins to rock you back and forth. Your whole body lurches as he begins to use your body like a cock sleeve. "You are so obedient for master." He breathes heavily, burying his cock in you again and again and again. Your body tries to relax, tries to take the fullness of his cock, but that soon becomes a challenge. You feel the cock twitch in your throat, the tell-tale sign that he's getting close. He pulls out and you cough but look up at him proudly. "Congratulations, pet. You serve your master well." He pants out before disappearing from sight again.

He reappears between your outstretched legs, cock nearly fit to bursting. His balls look full and heavy and his cock looks swollen and sensitive.  
"Please, master, breed me...!" You cry and his smooth palm slides up your bare thigh. You feel the hot crown of his cock nestle against your hole.  
"As you wish, pet." He pulls on the ankle chains and impales you on his cock, losing his nerve as he buries himself back into your body, hot, wet and tight. As he ploughs into your ass, he sucks hickies onto your collar bones, rocking you onto him. The chains pulling your limbs apart ensure that you have nowhere to hide, holding you open for him. With a spit-slick palm wrapped around your cock, he pleasures you in time to his violent onslaught, your body shuddering and jumping under his ministrations.  
"Sh-Shang, that's so good...!" You cry out, unable to stop tears falling down your cheeks from the sheer overwhelming pleasure.  
"Yes... I want you to come with me, pet..." He groans and you shake your head. It's too soon, you can't come yet.  
"I can't! ... M-Master, it's too soon! I can't..." Shang looks down, meeting your apologetic gaze with intense determination.  
"Then, we shall have to force it out of you." A sly grin splits across his face as he angles his hips just right. The swollen head of his cock rubs against the sensitive gland of your prostate, making you yelp. "You will come with me, pet." He breathes heavily as he bucks into you, jerking you off simultaneously. Within a few moments, stars explode behind your eyes and you feel him fill you with his thick come. You spend at the same time, your come oozing through his fingers as you cry out in unexpectedly intense pleasure.

After a few weak thrusts, he pulls out, petting your thighs and belly affectionately. He disperses the manacles and you stand on shaky legs. Taking his hand, you lean on him and sigh against his ear as he hoists you up to carry you to the bedroom.


	4. Bold Stratagem ☆ Shang Tsung

As you walk through the gateway into the future, you watch Shang throw Liu Kang's lifeless, withered corpse to the ground.  
"Ah, my prince returns to me." Shang grins. "As if this moment couldn't be anymore perfect." You cup Shang's cheeks tenderly, leaning in to kiss him. You always knew; you were the only one he could never betray.  
"You have done so well, my Lord Shang Tsung." You smile against his lips, fingers dipping and curling over his white, silver and gold robes.  
"God of fire, lightning and time?" He questions, parting from you and staring down at his palms. "It may be Liu Kang's spirit peeking through but...I feel overwhelmed." You shake your head and grasp his hands, making him look up at you.  
"You will succeed, my Lord." You assure him, placing a quick kiss to his lips. He tugs you closer, holding your shoulders as he kisses you passionately. A power surges through you, hot and pulsing, setting your nerves alight with sensation. Your blood sings with a burning as one hand reaches up to cup your face, a thumb tracing along your jaw.

When you eventually part for air, lightning arcs off your body, prickling your skin.  
"Wh-What did you do?" You ask, looking at your palms as tiny zaps of electricity spark from your fingers and ripple down your hands.  
"I cannot rule alone." He purrs, bringing your hand to his face. "I don't think I could bear watching you grow old and dying before my eyes." He presses a tender kiss to your palm and you feel tears prick at the corners of your eyes. "Welcome to our universe, Lord (Y/N). What do you propose we do first?"

Pushed to his new throne, you bite the inside of your mouth as he hitches your thighs over the arms of the throne, spreading your legs deliciously. White, gold and silver robes are parted to reveal your waiting cock. It feels like an eternity since you saw him like this, with rosy cheeks and heavy breathing. His fingers draw intricate patterns over the inside of your thighs, making your eyes flutter shut.  
"It's been so long, my sweet. I have missed you on this crusade. Your face, your body, your kind soul..." He draws his teeth over your collar bones, making you suck in a breath through your teeth.  
"Shang, my Lord..." You breathe and he purrs out a wordless question. Your hands reach for his robes, pulling him back to study his eyes concernedly. "Eternity is a long time to spend with someone. Are you sure you want it to be me?" You ask and he cards his fingers through your hair.  
"There's no-one I'd rather share eternity with." He smiles, leaning in to claim your lips tenderly.

With him knelt before you, you bury your face in your hands, feeling his hot gaze wash over you.  
"Have you been...stretching yourself open for me, my Lord?" He teases, running a slick fingertip over your loose, needy hole. You find the strength to nod before you feel a hot, squirming tongue against the sensitive flesh. You yelp into your palms, gulping down oxygen as he licks and probes at your entrance with his tongue. "Sh-Sh-Shang...! That's so..." You melt as his tongue slides into you, soft and talented and wet and hot. Electricity pulses through your muscles as his nails rake down the back of your thighs. His body is so warm and inviting and you fall into his ministrations, peeking through your fingers as he flicks the tip of his tongue over the stretched muscle. His lips on your perineum, his palms on your thighs, his eyes fluttered shut. "My Lord, please..." You whine and he eases his mouth from you, licking his lips as he kisses his way back up your body.

Settling his hips between your thighs and rubbing his erection against your entrance, he makes his way back to your face. You gasp as he runs the length of his cock against your hole.  
"... Shang..." You breathe and he smiles, not a hint of malice behind his dark, glinting eyes.  
"To the rest of eternity?" He offers breathlessly.  
"To the rest of eternity." You sigh as he pushes the length of his cock into you, his lips claiming yours as he swallows your groans. Passionate, giving and slow, he makes love to you, strong hands braced on either arm of the throne as your legs curl around his hips. Your fingers twine into his hair, holding his mouth to yours, even as his chest begins to heave. By the slowness, the tenderness, of his movements, you feel your pulse drop, feeling at peace for the first time in years. His fingers dance over your throat, fingertips dipping between your collar bones and feeling your heartbeat there. He reaches depths within you that you never thought possible but, with every passing movement, you feel more and more at ease, in the arms of the man who will love and guard you for eons. The head of his cock brushes your prostate and you cry against his mouth. He rests his forehead against yours, his warm breath brushing over your face as you feel a knot form in your groin. You squeeze your eyes shut and clutch at his shoulders with weak, shaky hands.  
"Let go, my prince..." He whispers and you spend, your body clinging to his, holding him close, holding him near.

Everything seems perfect. He holds you tenderly, peppering kisses over your cheeks and jaw until your head clears a little. You realise that he's pulled out and spent himself over your abdomen, leaving your skin glossy and wet.

This is going to be a fun eternity.


	5. Calm of the Storm ☆ Top!Fujin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For May Flowers and Xi_Ramon69.

Your hand clutches your side, red with sticky blood coagulating to your palm. The Jinsei can't be much further ahead. Your vision goes fuzzy every now and then, your feet stumbling on the wet stone of the dragon grotto. But, when you came to see Raiden, you didn't expect to be stopped by his unreasonably beautiful brother.

Fujin steps before you, silvery white hair dangling over his glowing eyes and hand at his waist, ready to draw his blade.  
"Who goes there?" He demands and you step out of the shadows.  
"It's me, Fujin." You wince and the wind god pauses, fingers touching his lips in shock as he takes a step back. "I-I just need to get to the Jinsei. I need...to heal." You murmur, withdrawing your bloodied hand.  
"What-- What happened?" He rushes to your side, cradling your body like a china doll.  
"Can't quite...remember..." You cough weakly, collapsing into his arms. Just as Fujin hoists you over his shoulder, you black out...

When you open your eyes, you see the textured ceiling of the dragon grotto, Raiden's palm pressed firmly to your side.  
"He has been wounded deeply, Fujin." Raiden observes as Fujin hovers over your face, stroking along your cheek with his fingers soothingly.  
"But he will recover...?" He asks hesitantly and Raiden nods.  
"He is a strong warrior and a stubborn survivor. He will heal." Slender fingers brush through your hair, a light breeze ruffling it as Fujin smiles down at you. There's a long pause between the brothers. "How do you know him, brother?" Raiden asks and Fujin's eyes flick to him, wide-eyed.  
"... When I asked to live amongst the humans, he found me, sheltered me, fed me. He gave me everything he had. In return, I gave him the location of the Jinsei, to find me and to heal in an emergency. I had to repay him." A small smile graces Raiden's lips as he looks up to see his brother.  
"You learnt so much, Fujin. I cannot believe that they taught you so much." You black out again with Fujin's hands cradling your face.

A few weeks later, you're back at full health, thanks to the assistance from Earthrealm's protectors. Raiden is scarcely seen due to his brother doting on you, morning and night. Sat up in bed, you read one of the many tomes found in Fujin's library, a diary recording the year he was amongst the humans.

> _'I find myself in the care of the most kind man. Gentle, caring and strong. He cares for me and has not yet taken advantage of me. His smile is loving and I feel my heart swell every time I see it...'_

You smile subconsciously, turning a few pages.

> _'He smiled at me again today, after I tried to help him prepare supper and it resulted in his utensils being blown out of the window. I believe he has forgiven me for my wrong-doings though.'_

You hear a door creak open but you don't move fast enough. Fujin; his robes clumsily thrown on and his hair in a loose ponytail. He doesn't expect you to be up, especially not with a volume of his tomes.  
"How are-- Are you reading my diary?" Fujin marches into the room and snatches the book from your hands, his cheekbones darkening to a dusky pink. "How much did you read?" He asks and you shrug.  
"Not much. Nothing incriminating." You reply with a shrug. "You had a crush on me when you first met me." You state and he averts his gaze nervously. You take his hand in your own, placing kisses to each knuckle. "I thought you were beautiful. I still do." His bright eyes flick to you, surprised and anxious. With a few deep breaths, the wind god levels his eyes at you, dark and daring.  
"Then you have quite the lesson to learn when it comes to your behaviour towards Earthrealm's protectors."

Before you're able to register it, Fujin has pressed you into the mattress, knees straddling your hips as he kisses you hungrily. You reach up, pulling his pale, silvery hair out of its ponytail. The threads slip between your fingers like whisps of a cloud. His cyan eyes look hesitant but he goads himself into claiming your lips forcefully. His lips are soft and his breath is cool as it ghosts across your cheek. His smooth palms brace against your chest and you forget all about the wound there only a few weeks ago. He feels virtually weightless on top of you as you begin mewling into his mouth. He pulls away, leaving you breathless and needing more.  
"A-Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" He asks worriedly and you shake your head, dismissing his questions as your hands part his robes, baring his toned chest to the air.  
"... Gorgeous..." You sigh and the wind god goes a deep shade of pink. Hurriedly, he reaches for a sash from his robes and rolls it up, sliding it into your mouth.

He dismounts and turns you onto your stomach. For a moment, you fear he may be putting you back to bed before his fingertips slide beneath the waistband of your pants, drawing the material over the swell of your ass. You prop yourself up on all fours to make it easier for him. The material slides over your ass and the flat of his hand is pressed to your warm skin. A strike comes down and it stings, a sharp whine absorbed by the material between your teeth. Again and again, growing more confident with every strike, with every bitten back moan. Then, his palm lingers longer, slender fingers tracing the red hand marks left on your skin.  
"You enjoy this treatment, don't you?" He asks, half honestly half rhetorically. You make a noise behind your makeshift gag and nod, burying your face in the sheets. He continues, strike after strike, watching red hand prints appear as you yelp.

"I have changed my mind; you don't belong on the bed. You belong on your knees, serving me." He explains and you easily hop to the floor, dropping the remainder of your clothes as you go. He swallows nervously, seating himself on the side of the bed, as you work your way between his thighs. You nudge the obvious bulge in his robes and he hesitantly parts the material, watching you spit out the gag and take it into your mouth, gazing up at him through lust-glazed eyes. His silvery hair hangs about his face and he cards his shaky fingers through it as you run the flat of your tongue against the underside of his cock. Wordlessly, his fingers wind into your hair, loosely following your movements as you begin to bob your head along his flesh. The knuckles on the hand in his hair turn white as he tries to keep a lid on his sounds.

Watching him reach orgasm is intoxicating. His cyan eyes flutter shut and he takes in a shuddering breath, his whole body flooding with shivers as you study him from between his thighs. When you draw him into your throat and swallow, his self-restraint dissolves away and he pushes you off, running his palm along his cock until he spends, his come painting your cheeks, the bridge of your nose, your lips, everywhere.  
"... Oh...! B-By the Elder Gods...!" He moans as some of his come drips onto your bottom lip. When he stops hyperventilating, his eyes turn back to you, lidded and sated.

"Th-This isn't the way I wanted to tell you..." He breathes as he watches you lick some of the come from your lips, making him blush wildly.  
"Tell me what?" You ask and he looks away nervously.  
"When I came down to wander amongst humans, you... I mean, we-- I'm trying..." He stammers and pauses as you kneel, wiping his come from your face. He licks his way into your mouth, holding you close and whining into your mouth. "I...like you..." He whispers and you feel your body swell with happiness. You thread your fingers into his hair and kiss him back fervently.  
"I like you too, Lord Fujin..." You breathe as you part for air. His eyes widen before he splits into a huge smile, cupping your cheek tenderly.


	6. Scanning Darkly ☆ Kano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Catsarethegay.
> 
> (Minor dub-con in this one.)

During your tour of Outworld, you've crossed through Tarkatan war camps and ancient Kahn tombs. Still, you never expected to find yourself at the foot of some black market HQ. By the time you realise you should turn back, a man with a cybernetic eye has stepped down to meet you.  
"What do we 'ave 'ere?" A considerably Australian-sounding voice asks from behind you, as you turn to leave. Hurriedly, you turn and shake your head.  
"Sorry. I've gotten lost and I thought you might be able to help. But I see your busy so I'll just be go--"  
"Not so fast." He grins and you freeze in your tracks. "Listen, it's been a long day so I'll make it easy on ya. We fight. You win? I'll drive you back to the centre of Kotal's city. I win? you spend the night with yours truly." You sputter at that.  
"Fight? I'm just trying to find my way back--"  
"Well, I'm your best hope o' that." He answers simply and you sigh, setting your bags to one side. You each stand a few paces apart, fists raised and unsure. He rushes for you, fists pummeling at your chest, face and belly. He really isn't holding anything back. You block, deflecting his hits, landing the odd upper cut and kick to his ankle, sweeping his legs out from under him.

You finish the match with the Australian's boot over your throat, threatening to snap your neck.  
"Not much good to me dead, are ya?" He chuckles as he licks his lips and helps you up. Traipsing through the Black Dragon HQ, you bow your head, not wanting anyone else to see you. A black eye, split lip and a broken nose begin to develop and swell on your face.  
"Kano-- Who's this?" A man in a mask asks and you avert your gaze.  
"'E's stayin' the night." The Australian explains and the other man shakes his head.  
"He doesn't look too willing." The masked man chuckles, shaking his head and your cheeks go bright red.  
"No, no. He'll cooperate. If 'e wants to live anyway." He grabs your jaw and turns you round to look at him. In a swift moment, The Australian licks his way into your mouth as you squirm against him. He's forceful and rough. His teeth close around your bottom lip, giving it a tug and you can taste blood.  
"Get out of my sight." The masked man sighs, turning back to his blades.

Up a flight of stairs and into a small room. The wallpaper is peeling and the room is quite bare, a lone mattress with a gas lamp and a couple of adult magazines.  
"In ya go." Kano pushes you in and you stumble a few steps.  
"Can I, at least, know your name?" You ask, huffing quietly. You didn't think this would be how your tour turned out.  
"Kano, at your service." He growls, stepping over the threshold and shutting the door with his foot. His fingers tuck into your belt loops and bring you closer, leaning down to devour your lips. He tastes of flat beer and something warm, metallic and sharp. His tongue slides into your mouth and explores for a short while as you think about whether this is a good idea... No. Is it safe? No. Could he kill you? Yes. But could it be fun? Yes. Is he attractive? In his own way, yes. You reach up, threading your fingers into his hair. He pulls away at that, reaching for some thick rope to tie your hands behind your back. "You can look but you don't touch, sweetheart." He purrs, moving down to leave his mark along your jawline. He sucks at your skin through his teeth, your skin turning a deep red-purple as he draws whines from your throat. "Pretty, little thing, aren't ya?" He breathes against your ear and you turn your head, blushing furiously. A hand rests on your shoulder as he pulls back, licking and biting his lips as he studies the messy pattern of hickies he's left across your neck and jaw.

Kano pushes you down to your knees and you can't drag your gaze from the huge bulge in his camo pants. His fingers drag along the outline of his cock before he pulls down the zipper and lets it fall out. Holy shit... Sighing, he grabs a handful of your hair and forces your face against the base of his cock.  
"Take a nice, deep breath in." He tells you and hesitantly you do. Lust makes his stink of sweat, blood and gun metal a little more bearable. Unable to hold yourself back, you take one of his balls into your mouth and begin sucking. "There's a good boy..." Kano purrs, running his palm up and down his cock as precome drips to the floor. Your teeth close around the flesh in your mouth and he hisses, fingers tightening in your hair as he pulls you back. "Roughty-toughty, eh? Let's see how you like this." He pushes the head of his cock into your mouth followed by the rest of the damn thing. You think he'll stop before he gets to your throat. You're wrong. The head slides into your throat and you gag, coughing and trying to breathe around his cock. He begins to fuck your mouth in earnest, watching you take his cock like a champ. "Fuck yeah... Not used to this, are ya?" He growls and you try to make a noise but it comes out all gurgled and muffled. He stills with his cock halfway down your throat. "Mmmm... Good boy."

When Kano pulls out, you dry heave against the floor, coughing and gulping down air.  
"C'mon, drama queen. I wanna piece of that sweet ass before I gotta get back to work." He kneels down and tugs your pants over your ass, working his cock in without preparation.  
"F-Fuck!" You yelp as he bottoms out in your tight, hot body.  
"So fuckin' tight, sweetheart..." He growls, gloved hands gripping your hips as he begins a fatally quick pace. The scent of blood cuts through the air and you cry into your arms, your forgotten erection going unnoticed as Kano's hips slam against yours. "Nearly there..." He grits out as he increases the pace and squeezes his eye shut. He keeps pistoning in and out as he fills your body with his hot come, huffing out curses as he spends himself. Eventually, he pulls out, watching his come spill from your abused hole and drip down the inside of your thighs. "Yeeeeah... Good boy." He chuckles lowly, giving your ass a soft pat as he stands and tucks himself away.

"I'll be back in a bit, yeah? Try to recover while I'm gone." He states, lifting you onto the lone mattress. He gives you a quick glance before he leaves the room. Your body twitches with pain and pleasure, groaning as you sit up. His dick ripped you open, for Gods' sake... Still, it was kind of fun... Maybe tonight would be better and he could fuck you with those talented fingers of his. You can only hope.


	7. Hitodama ☆ Hanzo Hasashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo / FtM!Reader for Dutch Ass.
> 
> (Got more angsty than I was expecting but dysphoria's been a bitch lately.)

The blood-hued leaves decorate the cobblestones as Grandmaster Hasashi steps into the Fire Gardens, late into the night. Silently, he watches as you plant strike after strike to a training dummy. You huff out a breath, your lungs straining and buring against your bindings as you hit the dummy, skill and strategy out of the window as rage clouds your vision. You beat the straw dummy with your bamboo sword over and over again. In the moonlight, tears litter the ground and glitter on the stone. Your callused palms are sore against the bamboo and the joints of your fingers are stiff.

You gasp and freeze as gloved hands slide across your shoulders. You fall to your knees, sobbing as you throw your bamboo sword to the other side of the courtyard. The Grandmaster rounds your body, holding onto your shoulders as he tries to study where you're hurt. No physical damage. He holds you close, his strong arms wrapping around your shaking shoulders as you cry into his robes. When you gain the courage, you look up into his dark eyes, kind yet concerned. No words. No words or he will leave. Shirai Ryu protocol. Student and Grandmaster. No words. No words, please. His lips claim your own and you melt against him, aching hands cupping his cheeks as you hold him to you. He takes your hand and rises to his feet, leading you to a large maple tree in the centre of the garden.

Hanzo lays you against the trunk, brushing hair from your eyes as his hands move down, parting your robes to expose your underwear. Nimble fingers dispense with your bindings, allowing you to take in a full breath and let out a shaky sigh. Gentle hands run down your sternum, pulling the bindings away fully. With your arms darting to cover your naked chest, he grasps your wrists and places kisses to your shoulders. The moonlight shades your body in the silhouettes of the falling leaves. On a canvas of scabs and bruises, Hanzo's rough hands handle you gently, pulling your boxer-briefs down your thighs and off your legs. Naked under the shade of the maple tree, your lip quivers as Hanzo takes in the sight of the body that makes you so upset.

Hanzo's dark eyes are curious but searching for your consent before going any further. Sheepishly, you nod and he kisses you again, fingers drawing patterns against your skin. He whispers something barely audible and your eyes widen but he continues, kneeling between your legs and leaning down.  
"Focus on me." He breathes and you can feel his words against your inner thigh. His lips seal around the mound of your clit and you sob quietly, Hanzo's hands holding your own as his tongue plays with your clit, drawing it from under the hood. His tongue is hot and wet against your skin, fingers drawing soft patterns against your inner thighs as you watch him though puffy eyes. He draws the flat of his tongue over the bundle of nerves and you shudder, reaching down to pull his hair from the bun at the back of his head. His skin is dappled in the shadows of the leaves, his eyes still gazing up at you, gauging your reaction. When you bite the inside of your mouth and have to repress a loud groan, he eases his lips from you.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Hanzo runs his palms up your thighs, breathing heavily at the softness of your skin, compared to your hands. When he leans down to place kisses along your throat, he pressed the head of his cock against your inner thigh, letting you feel its heat and smearing precome against your skin.  
"Do you want this...?" He whispers breathlessly and you cup his cheek, running your thumb over his beard. Tears well in your eyes. Anything inserted into you from there reminds you of yourself, your disappointment of a body, the body you hate him to look at. You wince and try not to cry but he understands. He kisses you again and nods before traipsing back down. A soft groan leaves you as he sucks at your clit again, tongue flicking at it as he runs his hands up your thighs, praising your skin where he finds it. If you close your eyes and hold his hand, maybe you can imagine a time where you didn't think like this, a time when you would've been more than happy for him to stake his claim and slide his cock into your warm body. But, no, he has his lips wrapped around you and his nose pressed to your groin, licking and sucking like a starving man.

Hanzo doesn't know from experience but he understands you're in pain. He understands that you wish to cut off the parts of yourself that you hate and spread your blood on the cobblestones, staining them red, like the maple leaves. But if he can do things like this, that stop those thoughts, even for a moment, he'll do them.

Your fingers move to twine into Hanzo's hair, holding his head in place as he sucks your clit through his teeth over and over, gently rolling the bud over his jaw and making you whine. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as he flicks his tongue over you one, last time. Your mind goes empty and you gasp out his name as he helps you ride through your orgasm. Soon, though, his mouth is torture on your skin, making you leap under him and shiver. He removes his mouth then, sitting up. Hanzo moves to replace your robes and you let him, fastening them in place before ascending to kiss you. Feeling sated and all too affectionate, you take his hand and he leads you into his quarters.

You take one last look at the Fire Gardens, beautiful with the blood-red leaves scattered across the cobblestones. The gentle bells in the wind, the soft sound of deer scares. Your fingers tighten around his hand. This is home. Here, with him. No matter what happens, you always have the Fire Gardens. You always have Hanzo.


	8. Steadfast Defender ☆ Raiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Gancena of the MK Shitshow server.
> 
> (There's quite a lot of talk about his robes and I don't really have the know-how to describe all the bits and bobs accurately. Just know that I'm using the God of Thunder skin as reference.)

The Jinsei glows with a beautiful, blue light, reflecting off the wet stalactites. A shadow dances across the walls of the dragon grotto, a strong frame settling in for another long night of watching Earthrealm's life force.

Setting down his hat and pulling off his hood, Raiden seats himself on a nearby bench, shaking his silky, silver hair out of a tight ponytail. He sighs, running long fingers through his hair and letting it lay about his shoulders. Long fingers follow the folds of his robes, parting them until he sits in a pool of his discarded clothing. Long, scarred limbs and strong, broad shoulders are bared to the air, the glow of the Jinsei reflecting off the lighter tones in his skin. Leaning back, against the wall of the cave, Raiden's cyan eyes flutter closed as he slides a palm against his abdomen, his fingers brushing under the hem of his lower robes. Beneath the fabric, he grasps his cock and bares it to the air, groaning as he pumps it to full mast.

You wander down to the dragon temple, a scroll in hand, ready to call for Lord Raiden before your yell is bitten back. A gasp from the thunder god. Running a hand through his beautiful, loose hair, he arches his spine into the pleasure, his long, talented fingers curled around his impressive cock. You know you should leave and give him some privacy...but you can't take your eyes off him, the sapphire light of the Jinsei lighting up his skin. Pressing a palm to your mouth, you hide by the entrance to watch this private show. A deep groan echoes off the stone as he runs a fingertip from base to tip of his cock. You don't have to see all of him to know what he's doing, his shadow reflecting the movements along the texture of the cave wall.  
"By the Elder Gods..." He groans and you feel your cheeks flush with heat. What is he thinking about?

You've had a major crush on Raiden for the longest time and even saying that makes you sound insane. He's kind, gentle, wise, passionate and a good fighter to boot. But crushes are for high school or office-based sitcoms, not martial arts academies where a god resides. So, for years, you put your attraction for him aside, doubting that affection and pleasure were even an option for a god. Would that part of human anatomy even apply to him? What would be the purpose? Surely, if he's a god, he should be immortal so why would he need to procreate? A million questions fill your head, answers just beyond the reach of the arousal that makes your cheeks warm and your head fuzzy.

Raiden's breathing grows more and more laboured, cyan eyes glowing in the darkness of the dragon grotto, lidded and heavy with desire. Your heart thumps in your chest as you watch his chest rise and fall frantically. He leans back against the stone wall, openly displaying his impressive physique as his chest heaves, drinking down oxygen and letting his eyes flutter shut. It seems that whatever he was thinking of was intense, based upon the intensity of his orgasm. His load is unexpectedly huge, what seems like gallons and gallons of come drenching the damp floor of the cave. He gasps shakily and spends himself over the rocky floor, groaning out conclusively, as he collapses against the wall, shuddering in the aftermath.

It must be a minute or two that Raiden sits in the afterglow of his orgasm before replacing his robes, his hood and his hat. He stands on shaky legs, catching himself on the wall before he manages to walk. You decide to make your move.  
"Lord Raiden." You announce, carrying the scroll under you arm. He seems startled yet exhausted and you can't blame him, not after the show you just watched. He blinks, wide-eyed, before you hold out the scroll and he nods, taking it and placing it on the bench by the wall. "... Are you alright? You seem quite...on edge?" The thunder god spins to look at you, unable to look you in the eye.  
"Well-- Umm... You see, I-- I was not expecting any messages this late into the evening." He sputters, passing a hand over his warm forehead. Watching him like you did seems to have flipped a bigger switch in you than you thought because the urge to pull him in for a kiss is much stronger than usual. That and your curiosity as to what lies under those robes of his.  
"Lord Raiden..." You sigh, eyes drifting across the floor, the sheer amount of come catching you eye before Raiden steps in front of you, interrupting your stare. He's taller than you so you have to look up at him; domineering but...embarrassed. "Did you spill something?" You ask innocently and a dark flush creeps across the thunder god's cheeks. Hesitantly, you reach for his cheek and he swallows thickly, cyan eyes meeting yours as you lean up to kiss him, the brim of his hat bumping against your forehead. He's surprisingly clumsy, breath quick and heavy as his strong arms coil around your shoulders, his teeth grazing against your lips as he eagerly kisses you. Then, just as quick as he'd initiated it, he pushes you away.

"No, we should not..." Raiden breathes, chest rising and falling rapidly. "I cannot let something happen that we would regret." But you aren't allowing him to get away that easy.  
"What would there be to regret?" You ask and he places his hat to one side, playing with the hem of his robes absent-mindedly. Maybe now would be a good time to tell him. "Lord Raiden, please, I..." But the words die in your throat. Still, his head jerks up, cyan eyes searching yours closely.  
"You have much courage to confess something so personal to me. I commend you for it--" You push him back to sit on the bench and gently pull off his hood, running your fingers gently through his mane of silvery hair.  
"What're you afraid of?" You ask and he blinks, eyes roaming before they inch down the line of your throat and to the low cut of your own robes. "I watched you, Lord Raiden. You have a need, an animal want. I can help. Let me help." He wets his lips and looks away but doesn't stop you when you cup the back of his head and run the pad of your thumb over his bottom lip.

Slowly, this time, you lean to kiss Raiden, your fingers disappearing into his hair as he lets you lead. Neither of you are too terribly experienced but you let your instinct guide you, framing Raiden's jaw with your fingers as his hands hold your hips. Every point of contact buzzes with electricity, excitement that echoes through his skin as he eagerly sucks your bottom lip between his teeth. You straddle his thighs, feeling his chest press against your torso, his heartbeat thumping against your own, almost in sync. You grind down onto his lap and he lets out a low, breathless groan that makes your knees weak.  
"You've wanted me...?" He asks and you nod wordlessly as he trails clumsy kisses to your jawline. Your fingers fumble for the ties of his robes, untying them and letting his robes fall open, revealing the scarred canvas of his shoulders, chest and arms. He gasps as you push him back, kissing, licking and biting along the prominent angles of his collar bones. With the hum of the Jinsei behind you, you place a hand over the centre of Raiden's chest, your fingertips trailing along the lines of his muscle-corded torso. He replicates the state of his robes with your own, parting them and placing them beside him on the bench before his hands find the harsh points of your shoulder blades, nails forming crescent moons into the skin. Running his other hand through your hair, he presses kisses to your head affectionately. "How long for?" He asks softly and you raise your head.  
"Since I first met you..." You admit breathlessly and his eyes widen.  
"You hide your emotions well, if that is the case." He chuckles softly as you press a kiss to his forehead.

Laying your top robes along the floor, you lie down, kicking off your shoes and shimmying out of the remainder of your robes.  
"What are you--" Raiden begins and you sit up on your elbows, your skin flushed with embarrassment.  
"Come here and I'll show you." He stands from the bench but doesn't dare step on your laid out robes. "Sit with me." He moves to kneel on your robes.  
"I'm afraid I'm not well-versed in--" You press him to the floor, kissing him hungrily. With your body so close, he soon goes quiet, fingers threading into your hair as you work your way between his thighs, your erection pressing against his through his dark blue robes.  
"Lord Raiden, may I...?" The question hangs in the air and he nods silently, breath coming hot and quick. Your fingers find the opening and pull the material from his legs, leaving him in his boots, allowing you to rut against the bare skin. It's inelegant but you don't want to hurt a god so you spit into you palm, running it over the length of your cock and looking back up to him; questioning, needing and wanting. Grasping your other hand, braced against his strong chest, he nods.

Inch by inch, you sink into Raiden's body, wet heat surrounding your cock as you vaguely hear him moan and gasp. It isn't much of a struggle to bottom out in his body, his ankles searching for anchorage as he hooks them around your calves. You lean down, chest to chest with him, as you move your hips. His arms wrap around your neck, fingers creeping up the back of your neck to grip at your hair as you place wet, sloppy kisses down his chest and sides.  
"By the Gods..." He manages as his body more than accommodates for your size.  
"Watched you pleasure yourself, Lord Raiden." You murmur against his ear and he shudders violently, his hand descending down your spine, pawing at your shoulder blades. "What were you thinking of?" You ask and he goes quiet, biting his tongue as you continue to ease yourself in and out of his terribly responsive body. "What...or who?" You question as he squeezes his eyes shut. You angle your hips up, snapping them against his, dragging the head of your cock against his prostate.

He throws his head back and cries out, fingers curling into your hair and nails digging into your shoulder, nearly hard enough to break the skin, surely hard enough to bruise. He tightens and you pant out breaths against his ear, taking in the clean scent of ethereality cut through by the bite of lust and sweat. Slaking your tongue across the crook of his neck as you canter your hips, he whimpers, legs curled tight around your waist, pulling you deeper, closer. He tastes divine. Speechless, the thunder god pushes his palm against your cheek, bringing you within kissing distance. Hungrily, he claims your lips, his breath heavy and hot against your cheek as you feel the knot in your groin loosen. He shakes and shivers in your arms as you reach down, grasping his painfully hard erection in a spit slick palm and bring him closer and closer to completion.  
"El-Elder Gods, please!" He cries against your shoulder as he spends, copious amounts of come painting your abdomen, chest and a shot even arcs over your jaw. Most of it drips over him, oozing over his sides and between his legs. His insides coil around you, hot and wet and torturous, as you grind into him one, final time. You come inside him, arching your spine to reach new depths within his body as he hides his flushed face behind his shaky hands.

You pull back, looking at Raiden, surrounded by the aura of the Jinsei, pale and blue. He shudders when you pull out, sitting back on your heels to survey the damage. He's covered in come and sweat, his body shivering, lungs heaving, lips parted and eyes hooded.  
"How do you feel?" You ask breathily and Raiden heaves a sigh, running a hand over his side as you look him over.  
"I am...fine. Sated, satisfied, exhausted..." He whispers and you help him sit up.  
"You might need a bath though." You chuckle softly, running your fingertips across his come-soaked chest. There's a long silence with you sat behind him, palming his shaking body back to stability. He moans quietly when you stroke his hair over one shoulder and kiss the back of his neck.  
"... You." He murmurs after a while. You hum a wordless question and he grasps your restless hand. "I was...thinking of you." A small smile quirks at your lips as you hoist him to his feet.  
"Come now. Lets get you cleaned up." You help him up and hold his arm as you guide him to the staircase up toward the courtyard.


	9. Unholy Warrior's Hands ☆ Teacher!Shang Tsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ces on the MK Shitshow server.
> 
> (Sorry I couldn't write it quicker but I had a long day and I was really tired. ILU. 🥺🥺)

"Do siceb de iceyored mos gasalu ro? Orihari erih tot itapah ipatoyar dadecie to. Ofopolet rer gusofit..." With Shang's fingers around your wrist, you snap your fingers and a semi-visible green skull, only small, appears in the palm of your hand. "O-Oh, my Gods! I did it!!" You grin, turning to your teacher as he releases your wrist.  
"Indeed. You'll be necromancing in no time with that level of study." He smiles at you, circling his desk.  
"Can you please teach me how to summon the soul chains, now?" You plead. You've been asking him for the best part of three months.  
"They're so complicated and you're only an apprentice. Granted, a very talented apprentice, but an apprentice nonetheless." He deliberates, descending into his chair flamboyantly before labouring over some collections of complex incantations.  
"Please, master." You try again and he holds up his hand.  
"I said no." He replies, sterner now. Hanging your head, you turn to leave, trudging out of the flesh pits. But, today, you have a trick up your sleeve.

You turn to fire a couple of sparks from your fingers but find your hand immobile. You try and pull your hand away but hear the rattle of chains as you try and pull your arm away.  
"You meant those?" A neon green cuff catches your other wrist and before you know it, they're on your ankles too, hoisting your struggling body into the air.  
"Yeah, these." You squeak back, watching Shang Tsung stand from his desk and stalk towards you, a grin hidden behind his stern, knowing pout.  
"A disobedient student. What to do with you..." He pauses, watching your body wriggle and writhe as you're held in mid-air. A click of his fingers and a chain wraps around your throat, twisting your head at an odd angle.  
"I-I-I wasn't trying to hurt...you, master..." You cough.  
"I know, I know. Still, your insubordinance must be punished." His gauntleted hand strokes down the centre of your chest. The claws that stem from the fingertips pierce the fabric of your loose, rough spun shirt and rip the fabric to the bottom hem, leaving you virtually bare-chested.  
"What're you going to do, master...?" You ask, voice quiet and nervous.  
"Whatever I want." He quips back, dark eyes darting from your chest to meet your eyes, cocking his head.

Shang's clawed hand grasps your jaw, claws digging against your cheeks as he drags you to face him. You hiss as the claws of his gauntlet pierce your skin, thankfully the wounds are only shallow. His eyes search yours for what? Fear? Intrigue? Lust? He releases your face, watching pin-pricks of blood rise to the dermis as his claws are pulled from your skin. He wanders to his desk and runs a hand through his hair, his other hand grasping a vial of a neon purple liquid.  
"A beloved student, too eager for his own good." Shucking off his top layer of robes, Shang returns to you, dangling the concoction in front of your face.  
"What...is that?" You ask hesitantly and Shang chuckles darkly.  
"A potion of my own making. I've been meaning to test its effectiveness."

Shang removes the cork and takes the liquid into his mouth before pressing his lips to yours. He pushes the majority of the fluid past your lips. It tastes of peaches and Edinian wine. His tongue slides into your mouth, dragging across your own, before he bites at your lower lip. A hand pinching your nose forces you to swallow and he retreats, collecting a drop from the corner of your lips and sliding the finger into his own mouth. A heat creeps up the back of your neck and breathing becomes difficult, almost like a cage has been bolted around your chest.  
"What...was that?" You ask, your voice dying in your throat as the heat spreads from your chest, inching down your abdomen.  
"A little essence I mixed with some Bearded Dragon-Akbash musk. Quite powerful." He muses as your frame shudders, a deep blush dusting your cheeks and the centre of your chest.  
"What does...it do?" You ask, trying to keep a hold on your sanity as it feels like heatstroke is setting upon your brain.  
"It'll be my pleasure to show you."

An ache anchors itself between your outstretched thighs.  
"Ahhhh, f-fuck..." You curse and Shang tuts, slicing your pants at the seams and watching the fabric fall away from your strong frame. "Master, please... Oh, Gods, it burns..." You slur as he palms his way up your legs, your side, your chest, your arms. Just a moment of contact and you're up like a flagpole.  
"What a body. I should clone you...but then you'd have competition and we can't have that. And you want me all to yourself, don't you?" He coos, lips only inches from yours. You wet your lips and strain for his contact.  
"Please, master, touch me." You beg as Shang pulls away, sitting on his book-strewn desk, facing you. His hand starts on his chest, fingers wandering down to the waistline of his bottom robes, fingers outlining his half-mast erection.  
"I've seen where your eyes wander. You've been curious, haven't you?" His fingers slip beneath the material, brushing over the flesh beneath, flesh you want your mouth on. Blood drips down your face from the scratches in your cheek and he approaches, licking a wet stripe up your face, tasting blood and sweat. "You taste richer than I imagined. Is that lust or possibly...fear?"

Shang rounds your body, pushing his robes down his thighs, as he playfully slaps at your backside. You jolt and shudder at the contact. Suddenly, a slicked finger is pressing against your slackened entrance and his gauntlet hand is scraping against your scalp deliciously.  
"Do you want this, Jìnǚ?" He purrs, barely stroking the opening with the tip of his finger.  
"Please, master! Fill me, master!" You cry and he pushes two fingers into you, making you gasp and whine. You try your best to push back against his fingers, taking more of them into your overheating body.  
"How very precious." Your body already feels fit to bursting. "You want more?" He asks innocently and you nod. "I need words, Jìnǚ."  
"Please, please, please, I want more!" You yell as he slips his fingers out.  
"Since you asked so nicely."

You feel the length of Shang's cock against your entrance, hot and thick. He slides the head into you before grabbing onto the chains from your wrists as anchorage and bucking in the rest of the way. Being filled with his cock makes your head spin as he starts to plough into you, breathing heavily against your ear.  
"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" He demands as his hips snap against yours, the slap of skin on skin bouncing off the walls.  
"Gods, yes! Thank you, master..." Your dialogue trails off into wordless moans and heavy breaths. At this angle, it's easier to aim for your prostate and that's what he does, making stars appear behind your eyes as he rams his cock against your prostate. "H-Harder, please, master!" He rocks your body onto his cock using the chains, hands curling into trembling fists as you feel him twitch inside you.  
"You're going to come now..." Shang orders breathlessly as he pulls the chain around your throat, making it tighten around your trachea. Oxygen trickles into your lungs, just enough to keep you conscious but little enough to make you gasp for breath. His hips crash against yours and you feel him spill into you, the combination of sensations making you spend untouched, leaking onto the floor. When you think he's stopped coming, there's another wave, shot after shot filling your body until he's satisfied. He pulls out and releases his hold on the chains, oxygen filling your lungs and blood rushing to your head.

Shang wanders to sit on his desk again. The chains release and you fall to your knees.  
"Again." He announces. "Crawl to me." You do as you're told, kneeling between his legs and waiting for your next order. You don't get an order, just a hand on the back of your neck, fingers snarled into your hair and dragging your face against his cock, still covered in his come. "Hǎo háizi, hǎo háizi..." He whispers, your glazed eyes staring up at him as he runs the crown of his cock over your bottom lip. "Open." He orders quietly, his voice low and all too sultry. You open your mouth obediently and he slides his cock against your tongue. "You're so obedient, now. Maybe I have you like this always." Eagerly, you bob your head along the length of his cock, taking as much as possible with the help of his hand at the base of your skull. You swirl your tongue around the tip and moan around his flesh, your hands gripping desperately at his thighs. "You'll never master your incantations if you use your tongue like that..." He hisses, feeling you gently graze the shaft with your teeth. "Nghh... Though, you may bring me to completion faster than anticipated." You never realised how virile Shang is, how truly insatiable. You never considered this a possibility, not as his student. Silently, you watch his other hand ascend and he bites his knuckle, dark eyes rolling back as he shudders, holding your mouth at the base of his cock, choking you on it. You moan and gag around him and he releases you to grip the edge of the desk. Obediently, you bob your head along his cock again, whining wantonly as he bites down on his knuckle, whispering something to himself. "... I'm...close. Don't stop, don't stop...!" At that, you suck harder and faster. With a shuddering sigh, he spends again, come filling your mouth and dripping down your throat but the amount is just too vast. He comes faster than you can swallow it and his hands are back in your hair, keeping you in place. As you desperately try to swallow down all you can, it begins to creep up the back of your throat, some dripping from your nose.

When Shang finishes, he plants his boot against the centre of your chest and pushes you on your back. Tucking himself away, he wanders over to your come-filled, blissed-out body and places his boot over your throat, applying just enough pressure to restrict your breathing.  
"I've had my fun so what are you good for?" He murmurs but you don't register it, writhing like a pinned insect, bucking against the air, your hands weakly reaching for his ankle.  
"Pl-Please, master, fill me more...!" He grins and removes his foot from your neck.  
"It seems there's more fun to be had." Shang muses, glancing over your clammy skin and wetting his lips.


	10. Endless Winter (PART 1) ☆ Teacher!Kuai Liang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by RoyalCruz's Sub Zero short on Wattpad.)

You're startled awake by a knock on your door. It's the dead of night. Who could be wanting you at this hour? You light a candle beside your bedroll to find a note slipped under the door. A note? This smells like a trap of some kind or, at least, something suspicious. Curiously, you stand and wander over to the door, picking it up. The handwriting lets you know it's from the Grandmaster and your heart rises slightly. If it's from Kuai, then everything should be fine.  
_'I require your presence, in the training hall, immediately. I thank you in advance for your presence.'_  
It's strange. Usually, the Grandmaster would approach you in person a few days before he wants to hold a private training session. Either way, you pull on your keikogi and pad over to the training hall. You have to keep this as low-key as possible.

The place seems cavernously empty with the space being so vast and just housing yourself and the Grandmaster. Your footsteps echo across the floor and Kuai turns to you.  
"I apologise for calling this meeting so suddenly but...I had to see you." He explains and you cock your head to the side.  
"Is everything alright? Have you heard from Grandmaster Hasashi? Is he safe?" You ask hurriedly and Kuai shakes his head.  
"Yes, Master Hasashi is recovering after his return from the Netherrealm but I didn't call you here to talk about him." He explains and you take a step back.  
"Then what do you need me for?" You ask, rubbing your eyes as your exhaustion from the day prior begins to show. He closes the space between you and places a hand on your shoulder.  
"You are one of my prized students. You have progressed far beyond what I'd expected in half the time. You are a talented and dedicated cryomancer." He states but you know he's still skirting around his true intentions. There's a silence where he seems torn about...something. At the last minute, he shakes his head and sighs, removing his hand. "You'll be exceeding the ranks of the students and joining the clan proper within the month." He turns and walks toward the door.  
"Grandmaster." You call but he doesn't stop. "Kuai! Wait." He stops and you pad your way up to him, toe to toe again.

"You didn't wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me about my graduation. What did you really want to talk to me about?" You ask and Kuai deliberates again before slowly pulling you towards him, his arms feel strong and suprisingly warm around your shoulders. He leans down, laying a chaste kiss to your lips. Your eyes fly open and you gently try to push him away. Immediately, he lets you go  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't." He nods, not able to look you in the eye.  
"No, I just-- Isn't it frowned upon? A Grandmaster and a student?" You ask and he nods.  
"Yes but I was willing to risk that, for you." In a rush, you step towards him again and claim his lips. He falls into the kiss, a hand on your shoulder as you kiss him as long as you're able.  
"Don't risk your reputation for me. You've achieved so much. I mean, you calmed things between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu which no-one thought was possible." You explain, looking down at your feet. "Don't waste your time on me, Kuai." You smile sadly but he shakes his head.  
"No. I won't let you talk that way. The Lin Kuei needs you. I need you." He searches your eyes.  
"Kuai--"  
"I won't hear it." He replies, kissing you again, more intense this time. He slides the screen door shut before returning his hands to your body, his lips to yours.

Your keikogi is untied and slid off your shoulders, your skin bared to the air and to the Grandmaster's hungry eyes. His palms, his fingers, his lips, his voice. You never thought he would touch you like this. Never in your wildest dreams did you believe he would. His robes are soon discarded, letting you run your palms over his biceps and over his chest. You never thought he would let you touch him like this; hands against his neck, his shoulders, his chest. Until you become a full member of the Lin Kuei, this behaviour, this love, is forbidden. Bottled up, compressed for too long. Kuai suckles kisses down your neck, hands wandering over your body. Your fingers tangle into his hair, dark and soft, as he presses his lips to your sternum. This is your safe haven, for the next month, until you can be together without reservation, without judgement. He pulls you to the floor, on top of him, the tatami springy under the two of you. You lick and suck your way down to the hem of his bottom robes before parting them. He looks down and shudders, watching you take his cock into your mouth. His breathing grows shallow and rapid, his hands twitching at his sides. You take your mouth off him for a moment.  
"I like it when you touch me, Kuai." You breathe and he reaches down, brushing hair out of your eyes. You replace your mouth, bobbing your head and sucking to the best of your ability as the Grandmaster keeps a soft hold on your hair.

When Kuai's breathless groans become too loud, too strained, you pull your mouth off him and straddle his hips, feeling his cock against your backside.  
"You're a much more active player than I expected..." He breathes, unintentionally cold hands easing up your thighs. You shiver and lift yourself up, taking his cock into you.  
"Kuai, you're filling me-- Gods protect me..." You bite at your lip as you sink down onto his cock. Kuai sits up, holding your body close and pressing his lips to your chest and shoulders. Every moment with him inside you feels like eternity, until he shifts his hips, bucking into your tight body and breathing heavy against your chest. Pulling off his headband, you grip onto his hair and pull his head up, claiming his lips as he continues to buck up into your body. "K-Kuai, I can't-- Pl-Please, harder..." You groan against his lip and he lifts you off him.

Kuai props you up on your knees and re-enters you, strong fingers curling around your hips and holding you still as he drives his hips against yours. You bite at your knuckle to keep yourself quiet, a noise escaping you every now and again as the sound of skin on skin echoes through the training hall. A rhythm develops that you're able to get into, rocking back against him as he pushes forward. As his breaths grow laboured and his thrusts less steady, his chest presses against your back and his hand grasps your erection, stroking you to orgasm. With a sigh of your name, he spills into your body and you spend against his palm, dripping onto the tatami.

You both collapse on the floor, sweat drenched and bone tired.  
"I've waited for that." Kuai sighs and you turn over to look at him.  
"Another month and maybe we could do it on a mattress." You quip back breathlessly. He chuckles and kisses your forehead.


	11. Androstenedione ☆ Kabal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Using the default 'Hooked Up' skin but with burnt human Kabal, like from MK9. Because MK9 Kabal, even though his intentions make no sense, he's hot.)

You rub your eyes and set down your papers. The Defense Systems for Power Users exam is in a few weeks and you're trying to cram twelve months of knowledge into your head. Analyse? Synthasize?? What the fuck... You push your laptop off your thighs and onto the mattress, where it lands neatly, the lid closing as you push it down. Sonya had told you that it wasn't a big deal but this seems like a pretty big deal to you. You huff and head to the bathroom.

The bathroom is sparkling clean because you'd rather do that than study. Checking the mirror, you sigh in dismay. The dark rings under your eyes tell the story of all-nighters and too many cans of sugar-sweet energy drinks. The oversized shirt you wear is crumpled and really has seen better days if the juice and tea stains leave anything to be said. Your comfy, cotton shorts have ridden up your thighs, exposing a vast plain of scarred flesh that spans the expanse of your legs. Shrugging and ruffling your hair, you tilt your face down to the sink and turn on the tap. When the water is ice cold, you splash your face and wipe it down with the accompanying towel. Feeling slightly refreshed, you head back to the bedroom.

You pad into your bedroom, sighing as you look at your laptop. Wait... The window wasn't open when you left. Oh, shi--  
"Evening." Comes a processed voice behind you, behind the door. Within a second, a body is pressed to your back and a blade to your throat. You swallow, feeling a cold steel edge press against your neck. "You're Sonya's champion wannbe, aren't you?" He asks and your brows knit.  
"I-I guess? But I work in DS, not on the front lines." You pluck up your courage. You sure are awake now. "What do you want with me?" You ask as your eyes follow blade to gloved hand to burnt arm. His whole arm is burnt. His whole body? No wonder he's a little steamed.  
"I have unfinished business with Sonya and you're going to be my bargaining chip because daughter dearest is off with her." He growls against your ear in a voice that probably isn't supposed to be hot. Every breath is more audible, his words processed by some sort of mask that's cold against your ear.  
"She won't be back from Outworld with her team until tomorrow morning." You explain shakily, your legs growing weak beneath you  
"Right. Guess I'm staying the night. Gotta make sure you don't go anywhere." He announces, his blade removed from your throat and his heat lost from your back. You collapse on the bed and look up at the tresspasser. Skin burnt to a deep amber, the lidded eyes of the mask glowing red with anger. The shuānggōu he had poised at your throat is tucked behind his back, crossed against another in its sheath.  
"Are you...Kabal? You used to be police or something?" You ask. Sonya told you about him at some point. Back when she wore short shorts and severely low-cut vests onto the battlefield, for some ungodly reason.  
"Yep, that's me. Burnt to a crisp until I became the charming creature you see before you." He offers bitterly and you swallow. You wish you'd never said anything, now.  
"S-Sorry."

You sit up and reach for your computer, after all Kabal's going to be here all night so you might as well keep studying. He can't hurt you anyway, he needs you alive and well for hostage reasons.  
"Don't move." He orders and you tilt your head.  
"What're you gonna do? Stop me from studying? I know you're like evil or whatever but that would just be a dick move, okay?" You sigh, lifting your laptop onto your lap before he bats it away. "Hey!" His shuānggōu is pressed under your chin, the blade shallowly cutting into the skin as his other hand braces on the wall next to your head.  
"How do I know you're not contacting someone at SF?" He asks, the crimson eyes of his mask bearing into you. What feels like a long silence falls between the two of you. "... Damn, you're cute." He murmurs, crackly and processed, through his mask which is actually...kind of hot. He takes a moment, looking your body up and down, and heat creeps across your cheeks. "... Wonder how Sonya keeps her hands off of you." He muses, more to himself, and you wince at that.

Slowly, your hand inches toward Kabal's scarred cheek, fingers coming into contact with rough, uneven skin. It feels...different. He tilts his face into your fingers, sliding your fingers against the steel of his mask. Your fingers trace over the mouthpiece, feeling the warmth of his breath through the ventilators. Gently, more gently than you'd expect from a man like him, he leans forward, pressing the mouthpiece against your lips. He whips the shuānggōu from under your chin, his gloved hand pressed to your jaw as he settles beside you.  
"Wish I could take of this damn mask." He huffs as your lips continue onto his cheek and against his throat. You push the steel armour from his built shoulders, your fingers trailing down onto his chest. His leather-clad hands shimmy up your shirt, the leather sliding against your skin deliciously. A soft groan leaves him as his fingertips graze across your collarbone, the smoothness of the flesh there. Your hands splay out against his chest, pushing him to the mattress as you lean down to softly kiss under his chin and back up his mask.  
"Mission going according to plan, Kabal?" You tease, mounting him and feeling his gloved hands slide up your thighs.  
"Not quite but I'm not complainin'." Your shorts collect around his wrists as he grabs two handfuls of your ass. "Sure hope you're built sturdy." You daren't use your nails or your teeth as you palm his chest, kneading your fingers against his scarred flesh.

In a flash, Kabal has you on your back, hips between your thighs as he grinds onto you. He stands to full height, towering above you. His camo pants are rough on the cotton of your shorts, rutting hard and fast against your body. Still, he's chest to chest with you, raspy breaths snarling out of his respirator. His hands drag the shirt over your head and he lavishes your chest with touches of his palms and fingertips. He drags down your shorts, his other hand palming up your thigh.  
"Lets make this a little more fun." He turns out the lamp on the nightstand so the only thing you can see is the ominous eyes of his mask.

You hear the squeeze of a bottle then something slick and then Kabal's dick nudging against your entrance, his leather-clad fingers demanding entry into your mouth.  
"Suck." He orders and you comply, his hips slamming against yours, thrusting himself deep into you. You yelp around his fingers, tightly biting down on them. "Get ready for the speed demon." He growls out as he begins to snap his hips into yours at a ridiculous pace. You curse around the digits in your mouth, groaning when his free hand grabs your cock and begins jerking you to the same, insane rhythm. His thrusts begin to stutter, his body shaking and shivering as his spine gives out, his scarred chest landing on yours and winding you slightly. The hand at your mouth slides out, dragging a trail of saliva against your throat and down your chest. The smoothness of your skin, the scent, the temperature. He presses his masked face against the crook of your neck as his thrusts grow uneven and unsteady. "Cuh... Coming..." He growls out as he bottoms in your body one, last time, filling you to the brim. The sensation has you spilling into his palm, your hand having crept into his long-ish black hair.

"Jeez, that was good..." He breathes, rolling off you and landing next to you, on the bed.  
"Y'know, I'm not going to be that intimidated by you now I know you're the quickest shot in the West." You laugh, throwing an arm over your eyes, as he realises you're not talking about guns.  
"Can it." He sighs tiredly.  
"If you're staying in my bed, can you take a shower? Towels on the left, outside the bathroom." You sigh and he props himself up on his elbows.  
"And if I refuse..." He presses and you sit up exhaustedly.  
"I'll drag you in there myself."


	12. Path of Fire ☆ Hanzo Hasashi + Kuai Liang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I hadn't written a facial scene yet. Oops.)

Who knows how you got into this mess? Does there have to be a how when there isn't a why? All you know is that you were caught in the Fire Gardens, at the right place, at the right time.

Kuai growls as you swirl your tongue over the swollen head of his cock, one hand raking down his inner thigh and the other curled around Hanzo's cock, hard and waiting for your mouth. His cold fingers tangle into your hair, holding you still as he presses your lips to the base, forcing you to swallow down a thick seven and a half inches of flesh.  
"He's dedicated, I'll give him that." Hanzo breathes, watching you choke around Kuai's length. While Kuai stands, Hanzo sits on a bench, leaning back against the trunk of a maple tree. The most obscene noises leave your body as you try to take down Kuai's length. You can feel bile rise at the back of your throat but will it down as you hear Kuai snarl and ease up, allowing you to pull off and cough.  
"No rest for the wicked." Kuai breathes as he turns your head and forces Hanzo's cock between your lips. He's slightly longer. Eight inches of hot, thick flesh forced into your mouth and pushed to the back of your throat. Hanzo's dark eyes set on you, biting at his lips as he tries to keep quiet.  
"He's...talented." He groans as Kuai watches, keeping a tight hold on your hair. As Hanzo pulls his cock from your mouth, a little precome drips onto your lower lip and you lap it up hungrily.  
"He's hungry." Kuai states, his voice forever gravelly and enticingly intimidating. Your mouth is returned to Kuai, his cold fingertips digging into your scalp as he roughly thrusts into your mouth. You hear the slick sound of skin on skin, Hanzo searching for your hand and replacing it around his cock, stroking him to completion. Then, Kuai lets you up, gasping for air and moaning at the feeling of being used for their selfish pleasure. Forcefully but not painfully, Kuai tilts your head back and you watch him buck into his fist before a he breathes a deep, conclusive sigh. Come on your cheek bones, your lips, your nose, your forehead; wherever there's skin, there's come.  
"Bring him here." Hanzo grits out, stroking himself until his come, thick and hot, paints over the bridge of your nose, your brow and over your chin. He growls aloud, despite biting his lip to keep the noise down. You feel the viscous fluid slide over your skin as you glance from Grandmaster to Grandmaster. When you're certain that they've finished (for now) you lick your lips and swallow it down. Hanzo grabs your jaw and drags you over his body, close enough to kiss, before he slakes his tongue over your cheek. He takes a mouthful of come into his mouth before forcing his mouth on yours, pushing the fluid past your lips and onto your tongue. Hot and earthy, everything erotic and lewd invades your peripheral vision. When he pushes you back, your eyes are glazed and your jaw is slack.

Their hands are on you, on your hips, on your shoulders, on your face, in your hair, on your thighs. They manipulate you, make you theirs. Hanzo positions you to straddle his thighs, grabbing your hips and shoving you down onto his cock. It enters you and you cry out but the sound is cut short as Kuai grabs the back of your neck and forces your mouth back where it belongs; servicing his huge cock with your lips and tongue and teeth. Hanzo brings a hand down on your backside, a mark imprinting itself almost immediately. He sits up, pressing his chest to your back as you ride his lap. He lifts and drops you as you try to suck at Kuai's cock, bobbing your head along the length as you brace your hands against his hips. You moan wantonly around his cock as Hanzo reaches and grinds against your prostate, crushing your hips down into his lap. His groans and snarls of pleasure against your ear make you shudder in response. Meanwhile, Kuai has been thrusting into your mouth, slapping you across the face when your teeth tighten around his cock.  
"What do you say?" He growls, slapping you.  
"Sorry...Grandmaster Liang..." You moan breathlessly. Slap.  
"Again."  
"I'm sorry, Grandmaster...Liang..." You repeat. Slap.  
"Again."  
"I'm sorry, Grandmast--" You don't get a chance to finish that repetition before he forces his cock back down your throat. A touch catches you off-guard as Hanzo wraps a palm around your cock, jerking you along to the rhythm of his thrusts up into your hot, tight body. You sob against the base of Kuai's cock, the pit in your stomach making way for a blinding heat that makes you cry in pleasure.

With his nails breaking the skin of your hips, Hanzo spills into your hot body, filling you with copious amounts of come and yet there's always more. With a few more thrusts against your mouth, Kuai holds your lips at the base of his cock, jamming it down your throat as he climaxes. In the overwhelming sensation of being filled, you reach your peak, spilling into Hanzo's palm as your body is wracked with shivers--

Your eyes fly open and you bolt up in bed, finding your sheets sticky. What a dream, what a dream... You might need to change your sheets now, though.


	13. Caicias ☆ Bottom!Fujin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blushy, Bottom!Fujin for (Blank) and many others. ILU and you're welcome.
> 
> (Using the skin 'Swift Breeze'.)

There's a rush of suprise when Fujin kneels beside your chair, at your Shaolin Monastery-based SF office.  
"You okay?" You ask, turning to cup his face and survey any damage.  
"Of course, it is the end of your work day. When you have time for me." He whispers, turning his head and pressing his lips to your palm. You chuckle and haul him onto your knee, placing a kiss to his chest through his skin-tight, teal vest. He knows that outfit drives you crazy. Your fingers creep up the collar of his vest, tugging the ties loose on his collar. You lean up, teeth grazing over his jugular.  
"I always have time for you." You breathe against his throat and he gasps as your tongue slides over his collarbones, dipping at the hollow of his throat. He melts into your touch, your hands holding the small of his back and his thigh, inching up to gently press your palm against his crotch. Before you fully start anything, you pull away, running your fingers over his cheek. "Let's move this away from my desk." He steps off, allowing you to stand from your chair and follow him into the bedroom.

As soon as Fujin blows the screen doors closed, you cup the back of his head, sucking red-violet marks against the pale column of his throat. He's breathless, fingers loosely tangling into your hair, holding your lips to his neck. With every mark you leave, he gasps and melts a little more into your body. A trail of dark marks leads from the corner of his jaw and down the line of his throat, leading to the hem of his open collar. You pull back, brushing your fingers over the marks and kissing him, biting on his lower lip and drawing a whine from him. His hands reach for his sash and belt but you stop him, holding his wrists. Wordlessly, his face falls and his eyes widen, a hand splayed against your chest.

You lay on your shared bedroll, tugging off your pants and hitching your boxers down your thighs. Lord Fujin wants to serve, wants to hear you moan and buck against his hips but that isn't on the table, not right now. You gesture to a spot on the bedroll a few inches from where your feet lay.  
"Sit." You state sternly and he obeys, sitting cross-legged where you directed him to, his eyes roaming over your body. The paper lantern on the floor beside you paints your body in a watery, yellow glow. You prop yourself up on an elbow, one hand framing the base of your cock. His cyan eyes glow, studying the curve of your cock hungrily. "You seem distracted." You breathe and his eyes dart up to meet yours before falling to his hands bashfully. His fingers play with his fingerless gloves and the wraps on his arms. His eyes are hungry and needing and frustrated. "What do you want?" You ask and a breath leaves him.  
"I want to touch you. Please." He whispers, the request dying in his throat. Hesitantly, you nod and he leaps at the chance, tearing off his gloves and wraps, his palms starting at your ankles and stroking up your shin, then your thigh. He lays on his belly between your legs, his shoulder blades showing through his vest. He leans down to plant a kiss to your inner thigh but you pull him back by his hair, making him yelp and hiss.

Sitting up, you pull him up with a strong grip on the base of his plaited hair.  
"Who said you could do that? Did you ask?" You demand and he reaches back instinctively, his hands finding your wrist behind his head and gripping tight.  
"I-- Sorry, I did not ask!" He yelps and you shove your lips onto his, releasing your hold on his hair. One hand palms the small of his back and the other cups his clothed erection, making him groan breathlessly and sigh against your lips.  
"Fujin..." You huff and he whines breathily as you snake a hand into his pants. Watching you take control and treat him rough has him needy and wanting, his cock pulsing in your hand as you draw your palm down it. He knows he shouldn't touch you so his arms shake bonelessly at his sides as he relies on your strength and balance to hold him up. When you pull back, he's breathing heavy, gazing at you through lidded, lust-hazed eyes. His lips are swollen from your teeth, his neck painted with blotches of red and indigo, his chest thirsty for oxygen and his cock hard in the restraints of his pants. Too many clothes hold you from him.

You tug your shirt over your head, baring yourself completely, before you begin on his clothes. Despite the desperate and hungry tempo of the kiss, you undress him unbearably slowly, your fingers lingering on the clasps of his belt before removing it. Throughout, he's nearly motionless, sweat beading at his temples as you draw up his vest, the pads of your fingertips dragging against his pectorals deliciously, tracing over his biceps and worshipping the tight muscles of his abdomen. He almost whimpers as your hands reach for the waistband of his patterned, silk balloon trousers. As per custom, he had taken off his boots before setting foot on the tatami floor of your quarters. You push the silk down his pale thighs, palming down the thick muscles there too. His erection is red and pulsing, the head coated in precome as he wriggles his way out of his pants. His eyes meet yours before you lean to press a kiss to his shoulder. You suck a mark onto his chest and another on his abdomen, teasing and frustrating him the further you get to his cock.  
"Elder gods, protect me..." He breathes as you press a palm to the centre of his back and prop him up on all fours.

You kneel behind him, between his calves, brushing your palm over the curve of his backside. He shudders, leaning back into the touch, as you run your nails over the back of his thighs. He nearly jumps out of his skin as you lean down, pressing your tongue against his entrance. He whines, hands fisting in the sheets as you slide your tongue against the tight, puckered flesh.  
"Gods, please..." He gasps, pressing his face into the pillows as he wriggles under your ministrations. Goosebumps have raised on his skin, his hair standing on end as you spread saliva over his entrance, your tongue curious and teasing against his skin. "I am ready...! Gods, fill me, please... Please!" He groans, breath cut short as he gulps down a breath. You take your mouth off him and he arches his back, his shoulder blades arcing through his pale, blushing skin.

With a swift movement, you push into his body, hot and tight and tender beyond belief. You fill him perfectly, fitting together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. His elbows buckle as he buries his face into the pillows to dampen his weak groans.  
"Fujin, lift your head up." You order but he's too far gone. Your fingers release the dead-lock on his pelvis, reaching for his wrists and twisting them behind him. You use his wrists for leverage, pulling him back hard onto your cock. He throws his head back, unable to collapse against the bedroll as you pull his arms back, pulling his body back onto yours. He yells as you begin to buck into him at a wild pace. He grabs onto your forearms as he falls into the rhythm, his body heaving with each draw of in-out. "Please... L-Let me--" He starts but stops as he bites his lip to suppress a tortured moan. "Pl-Please, let me come!" He cries and you release his arms to flip him over. You dip back in as you stroke him to completion, watching his face for when he reaches the peak. "Oh, Gods...!" His cyan eyes roll to the back of his head and his jaw goes slack as come spills into your palm and you release into his tight body.

With a few conclusive thrusts, you slip your cock out of him and lean over his twitching, jerking body, licking your way into his mouth. Lazily, he throws his arms over your shoulders and pants against the crook of your neck.  
"Was that alright?" You ask, pulling back to look him in the eyes but he smiles wryly and glances up at you.  
"That was...magnificent." He sighs as he plants kisses to your face.  
"I didn't hurt you too much?" You ask and he shakes his head, palming his neck, where the mulberry-hued marks have blossomed across his throat. Some are quite high and will never be covered, even by the high neck of his vest. "Alright but if Raiden gets angry, it isn't my fault. You asked for it." You sigh warningly as he leans up, brushing your noses together.  
"Of course."


	14. Ancient Outworld Secrets ☆ Shang Tsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shang with Henchman!Reader for aaaaaaaa.
> 
> (Using the 'Force of Darkness' kosmetic minus the trench coat because the Flesh Pits are hottttt. Henchman!Reader but also our reader's a big boy with a big dick because...sue me. Shang's a size queen. I've had three hours of sleep and I feel like I was possessed while writing this.)

You had been sent out to dispatch of a band of Shaolin assassins. No-one special but that had been a thorn in Shang Tsung's side for quite some time and it was time for them to go. So, you had dispatched them and retrieved the insignias from their person to show your master. You are Shang Tsung's trusted bodyguard and assassin, the only one to earn his trust. You return to the Flesh Pits with the insignias in hand.

"Master, I've returned successful." You announce, taking a knee as Shang turns to you, jet black hair falling about his shoulders. You present the eight insignias and he takes them, running a fingertip over the face of each one.  
"You have done well." He drawls in that tone that is exclusively Shang; high and mighty but calm and stern.  
"Thank you, sir." You bow you head before he gestures for you to stand. He wanders over to you, fanning the insignias in front of your face. "You've rejuvenated yourself, master." You state and a smirk tugs at his lips. He ignores the question, after all it's blatantly obvious what the answer is. He rejuvenated recently, his body producing hormones to the Nth degree, forcing him into a kind of involuntary animal-like heat. Right now, he's putting on a brave facade that'll crumble as soon as you touch him.  
"I may melt these down for some new armour for you. It seems to be of substantial metal." He splays his hand across your chest. "I must keep that heart beating in your chest, mustn't I?" Heat flares across your cheeks as he keeps his dark, heavy gaze set on you. His hand moves beneath your robes, resting over your heart and feeling the pulse under his palm. "I've thought of cloning you many, many times but how could I improve upon perfection? The heart that beats beneath my hand is that of a warrior, the body that serves me is that of a warrior, the mind that obeys me is that of a warrior." He murmurs, breathing against your ear and making sweat break out across your forehead as the heat of the Flesh Pits sinks into your bones. "The soul that tempts me is that of a warrior, too. I believe a reward is in order."

Shang's quarters are lit with candles, some burnt down to the last drop of wax. The richness of the candlelight paints him in oranges and reds, his gaze black as night as it settles on you. The musk-scented aphrodisiac that seeps from his pores is addicting. The plush mattress is sat opposite the fire place, adjacent to the modest library and the desk, stacked with scrolls and leather-bound tomes. Shang lavishes his hands against your chest, parting your robes to bare your chest to the air. His painted nails rake over your pectorals, worshipping the muscle corded beneath the skin. You kick off your boots and he shoves your pants down, pushing you onto the mattress and straddling your hips. He drags his palms over your skin, placing bruising kisses in the wake of his hands.  
"Biceps, triceps, deltoids... All deliciously flushed with blood. If you weren't my most trusted guard, I'd tear you limb from limb to discover what makes you so strong." He pushes you down to the bed, towering above you. "Pectorals, abdominals... No wonder you made such quick work of those monks." He reaches down to part his shirt and slide it from his shoulders. Gently, you trail your hands over his chest, watching him gasp and moan. His pants cling to his skin as you reach behind him, feeling your half-mast cock against his backside. He leans down, pressing his chest to yours, sucking marks across your chest and down your abdomen. Before he sinks to his knees, you thread your fingers into his hair, lightly scoring his scalp with your nails, making him mewl lowly. You claim his lips, quickly and easily, as he straddles your knee, devouring your mouth hungrily. Every moment spent with your lips on his seems to pull an anchor into your stomach, heavy and solid. He ruts against your thigh as you bite and pull at his lips, hearing him groan under your ministrations. His painted nails bite into your shoulders, threatening to shatter the bone if you pull away. His silky hair falls through your fingers as he hungrily scratches across your shoulder blades.

Satisfied with your mouth for now, he sinks to his knees, pressing his cheek to the shaft of your cock. His lungs are heaving, his temperature sky-rocketing as he sucks marks along the inside of your thighs. You shudder and bite at your swollen lip, feeling him fit what he can of your cock into his mouth. His hands wrap around the remainder of the girth.  
"Master..." You breathe as he sucks a good half of your cock into his mouth, having to pick up the slack with his hands. He looks up at you through those half-lidded, lust-clouded eyes and there are no words that can escape your mouth. You fully harden in his mouth, running your hands through his hair as he hungrily sucks at the head of your cock. One hand leaves your girth to unbutton his pants, a palm curling around his own cock and pumping at a mad pace. Groaning around the head of your cock, he grazes his teeth against the underside and you grab onto his shoulder tightly. Your palms press against the base of his skull, impaling his head on your huge cock, cramming it down his throat and making his eyes roll back in their sockets. Not thinking, you use his hair as leverage, fucking his mouth in earnest as he proceeds to pass out. You can feel his throat tighten around your cock as oxygen grows scarce, your cock thankful for the attention as you squeeze your eyes shut. You curse as you pump his body full of hot come, his frame spasming as he unconsciously spends himself.

When you've finished, you pull your cock out of his mouth and he coughs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and blinking a couple of times to get his eyes to focus correctly.  
"Is that...all you've got...?" He asks through coughs and chuckles. Sweat drips down his temples as he stands on unsteady feet, falling into your lap. You catch him and he wriggles out of his pants, kicking off his shoes. His body is clammy and shaking. He needs this, needs you to do this for him. "I didn't wait for three weeks...for you to kill those incompetent monks for you to come back...and leave me unsatisfied..." Using your shoulder to help him stand, he curls his hand into a fist and neon green chains snake around your wrists and ankles. He pulls his arm down and they lash you to the bed, leaving you unable to move. He mounts your hips again and you feel the softness of his skin against your cock. "You're going to pleasure me until I'm satisfied." He announces, lifting himself up to sink onto your cock. As he takes it inch by inch, a bulge pokes through his belly, the outline of your cock visible through his skin. His insides are syrupy soft, coiled so tight around you and you let out a shuddering breath as he bottoms out on your dick. "Shén..." He groans, anchoring his palms against your broad chest as he lifts himself up again. "Qǐng, yes..." He runs a hand through his hair as he builds up a pace. His cock bounces off of your abdomen, precome spattering across your stomach as he goes. He's too warm, too tight, too eager for you to survive for very long. Glancing down, he spies the huge bulge pressing against his skin, cupping it gently as he goes. "I always forget...how very virile I am...following rejuvenation..." He breathes, raking his nails down your chest and sparking blood to the surface. He reaches up with the same hand, licking at the blood collected under his nails. "Again... Again... Fill me again, gāisǐ de nǐ...!" He yells as he grinds down against your cock. Stars explode behind your eyes as you spill into him again, come painting his insides with your essence. Every shot makes that bulge at his abdomen a little bigger until he lifts himself off you weakly, come spilling down his thighs as he collapses against your chest.

The chains begin to weaken and you sit up, hugging his body to you as you go. Exhaustion claims him for a few minutes before he jerks awake, throwing his arms over your shoulders and kissing you roughly.  
"Again. We'll keep going until one of us passes out." He laughs, biting at the crook of your neck and scoring scratches down your back as he straddles your lap. He's all tongue and teeth, wreaking havoc across your skin as you card your fingers through his hair. It's going to be a long few days.


	15. Endless Winter (PART 2) ☆ Teacher!Kuai Liang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Kind of a continuation from chapter 12. Gear inspiration: Hanzo's New Friend kosmetic. I had to do research into types of wood for this chapter, holy shit. Side note: I know that Kuai is Chinese but I use a Japanese aesthetic because...I prefer it? Rock gardens and shogi screens seem a lot more Kuai to me. Anyway this is sappy as Hell.)

Kuai had handed you the insignia of the Lin Kuei, during your bìyè diǎnlǐ, in the late afternoon. The students had bowed their heads and something had crossed the Grandmaster's eyes. Acceptance? Pride? Or something else entirely? You hadn't expected Kuai to pick you up and kiss you in the centre of the courtyard or anything but you thought he would've met you after your bìyè diǎnlǐ at least. Instead, a couple students help you move your few belongings from the student barracks and into the Lin Kuei quarters.

The rooms are much larger and there are fewer of them. The Lin Kuei quarters are a short walk from the student barracks but they're so much nicer. You slide back the screen door to your new home and place down your sets of clean robes and armour. The students drop off your books, journals, your huge bag of green tea leaves and your oak bonsai plant before taking their leave. Clean tatami lines the floor. An cherrywood tea table lies in the centre of the room, housing a tea set and various, small boxes of tea leaves. A double bedroll sits in the corner with a cherrywood nightstand that holds a paper lantern. A small bathroom is found behind a closet-sized sliding door. In the student barracks, you used to have a tap and a bucket to wash yourself down. Here, nothing? Seems suspect but you can ask the Grandmaster, later. The room is bathed in a deep orange light as he sun sets over the hills. You place the bonsai on the tea table, beside the tea set. The place looks a lot more at home with your bonsai and your comfier robes folded into the cupboard. Speaking of comfy, you slide out of your training gear and into a loose-fitting robe that hangs at your shins as you make yourself some tea, thinking of a place to hang your insignia.

When the sun has het below the hills, you are still reading through the works of Shujinko and his journey through the Chaosrealm. A knock sounds at your door. You stand, brush down your robes and slide open the door to find the Grandmaster stood a step below you, in your doorway.  
"Oh! Grandmaster!" You bow and point towards the bathroom. "There's no shower in here?"  
"We have a spring, by the Elder Shrine. I'll have to take you tomorrow morning." There's a lull in the conversation before, without a word, he grasps your chin and gently tilts your head until he can kiss you. You gasp against his mouth and you can feel his lips twist into a slight grin. Out in the open, where everyone can see. When you realise what you're doing, you push him back by his chest, chest heaving and eyes wide.  
"Kuai--" You yelp and he quirks a brow at you.  
"You're one of us, now. More specifically, you're mine, now." He sweeps you off your feet and spins your round, planting kisses across your cheek and forehead.  
"Kuai! St-Stop it!" You yelp before he places back on your stair. There's a pause where he looks so happy, so content.  
"May I come in?" He asks softly and you're broken from your trance-like stare into him.  
"Umm-- Of course! Yes! Please!" You step aside and let him step up, into your humble new home.

As you slide the screen door shut, you feel Kuai's cool fingers on your shoulders, sliding the material from them. From behind you, he bares your torso to the air, pressing icy kisses to the back of your neck. You turn in his arms, pulling off his headband before you tug at his hair, biting at his lips and sliding your tongue into his mouth.  
"Bold, tonight, aren't we?" He asks and you nod, a hand at the curve of his jaw as you kiss him. His hands find the sash of your robe, pulling it and watching the silk flutter to the floor, exposing your body to the air. "I can't believe it's taken so long..." He sighs, hoisting you up to wrap your legs around his waist as he presses your back to the wall. With your bodies pressed so tight together, you can feel the distant heat that pulses through him.  
"... Not here." You manage and he sets you down. "We've never had the pleasure of making love on a bed, Grandmaster." You tease, splaying your body to your new bedroll and skimming your hands over your naked body, watching his eyes long for you. Kuai slides out of his armour, carding his fingers through his hair before diving on top of you. He palms up from your hip bones, breathing in the heady scent of your body as he leans down to kiss you.  
"Àirén..." He sighs against your lips as your fingers thread into his silky, black hair.  
"Kuai, please... I know this is our first night of freedom...but I can't hold on tonight." You manage against his ear and he pulls back, gazing into his eyes as he smiles.  
"Then, I will keep this visit short."

The Grandmaster swiftly kisses and licks down the centre of your body before easily swallowing down your cock.  
"K-Kuai--" You yelp but he doesn't stop, bobbing his head and stroking at your swollen balls. His mouth is surprisingly hot and wet and you could lose yourself in the way he's looking at you with your cock shoved in his mouth. You hook your knees over his shoulders as he glances up at you, eyes teasing as he brings you closer and closer to losing it. "Kuai, come on, please...! That's-- Ohhhh..." He licks a wet stripe up the underside of your cock and smirks at you. "You're...a menace." You moan and he chuckles lowly before resuming his torture. His teeth barely graze at the base of your cock, making you suck in a breath and hold it. Something flares in your belly as he switches angles and you can see the head of your cock press against the inside of his cheek. "Kuai, I'm going to..." But he pulls his mouth off you at the last second.  
"Ah, ah, ah." He teases, bringing a cold fingertip over your abdomen and making you shudder at the sensation.

Kuai hauls your knees up as he kneels between your legs. You bite at your knuckle as he suckles marks onto your chest, sinking his cock into you. Eight, thick inches of flesh that spread you open and fill you up. Your fingers work into his hair, nails digging at his scalp and making him growl against your skin. He groans as he bottoms out in your hot, wet body. He feels perfect inside you, knowing to crook his hips just right so the crown of his cock grinds against your prostate. Your bodies slot together and he knows he can move by the way you keen your body into his kisses. He knows you right down to the way your fingers curl against his broad shoulders; _please, dàshī, please move, let me feel you_. You coil your calves around his pelvis, bringing him closer as he grinds into you, hot and heavy. His hands are planted either side of your head, allowing you to observe as his dark eyes squeeze shut and he begins to breathe heavily, the scar over his eye crinkling. It's comforting and attractive how well you know each other, how confident you are in each other's company. You reach down to stroke yourself to climaxing as he bows his head against the crook of your neck, cold breath washing over your skin as he spills into your body.  
"Àirén...! Àirén..." He sighs against your skin and you stay there, catching your breath, bodies still tangled together. Kuai places his head on your chest, watching your hand shake around your cock as you reach your peak. A cool palm is placed over your own, keeping the rhythm even and slow. Your breath grows heavy and hot as you breathe in the clean, cool scent of Kuai's hair. You spend into your hand, come coating your fingers as the majority lands on your abdomen.

You lay there for what must be a quarter of an hour, catching your breath and gazing into each other's eyes. Was it worth the wait? Of course. The love of your life is worth waiting for, after all.


	16. Black Zephyr ☆ Bottom!Fujin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm using Black Zephyr as his kosmetic and Wind God's Weapon as his sword, in this case, because the blade is marbled and the hilt is rippled and lovely. (´꒳`∗) Also, this was written for ZeroEchoBravoSeven because they wrote me a lovely Shang fic and I'm so grateful.)

Having a day away from the Jinsei, Fujin had lingered around your modest living quarters, just outside the entrance to the Dragon Grotto.  
"You have to work today?" He had asked and you'd nodded.  
"Unfortunately." You replied, not able to look up at him as you tracked Sonya's team throughout Shang Tsung's island. You never know what could be in this Gods-forsaken place. Fujin had disappeared for a moment and reappeared beneath the table. Seeing as you're working remotely, full attire isn't needed so you were just sat in your boxer-briefs. Fujin trailed his lips and fingertips over your inner thighs, his celeste-hued eyes stared up at you, watching your reaction as he drew his touches further and further up your thighs. You tried to withstand his teasing and you were successful until he started biting and sucking grape-coloured marks into your skin, dragging his nails over the sensitive flesh there. He groaned breathily, sucking and biting at your balls through the thin cloth of your underwear. Your fingers shook as you attempted to type. That was the last straw.

You stood up and grasped Fujin by his plait, making him moan at the roughness of your treatment. You threw him down on the bed and kissed him furiously. He hasn't won, though, not by a long shot. He crooked his head as you slid you tongue against his bottom lip. You reached into the nightstand, pulling out a pair of cuffs and a small vial. You stripped him down easily, your fingers making short work of anything in your way. Once he was bare, you cuffed his hands behind him and pushed him down onto the bedroll. Hardening to the air, his impressive girth bounced against his abdomen as he writhed under your gaze. The cork had popped from the vial with a squeak and a sharp pop. The magenta liquid smelt sickly sweet as your poured it across Fujin's chest. (Shang Tsung had been kind the last time you saw him and lent you his recipe for his aphrodisiac mixture.) The liquid tingled across his skin before sinking in and seeping heat into his bones.  
"Half an hour." You tell him before heading back to your desk and closing the door behind you...

There's been whines and moans from behind that screen door for the past forty-five minutes (Cassie wanted to chat). You head back into the bedroom, watching the frantic rise and fall of Fujin's chest. He looks picture-perfect. His silvery hair is unplaited and its soft, wavy locks lie around his face, almost angelically. A heat has crept across his cheeks, shoulders and the tips of his ears. His lips are bitten and bruised as he's tried to keep a lid on his libido. His limbs are shaking. Most importantly, his cock is impossibly hard and drooling precome all over his belly. Shang's aphrodisiac potions are no joke (and you should know). You drop your boxer-briefs and wrestle out of your t-shirt so he can drink in the sight of you; hard, waiting and controlling with bruises blossoming over your thighs.  
"Please... Touch me, Lieutenant..." The wind god whispers, his lip quivering before he bites down on it, nearly drawing blood from his bruised and battered lips.

Glancing around, you reach for his sword and unsheathe it. You poise the sharpened tip of the blade at the hollow of his throat, trailing the flat of the sword down his chest, his biceps, his forearms, his abdomen and to the junction of his thighs.  
"Aahhh..." Fujin shudders and thrusts his hips forward, grinding his aching cock against the air. The tip ghosts over his full balls and the underside of his cock, the blade stopping at the crown. "Ple-Please..." Another spurt of precome dribbles from the head and drips down the shaft.

It's not often you sit back and just admire his cock. How pretty and cute it is but how it can make you scream and whine, given the situation. Nine inches of pulsing, needing flesh, the skin that once covered the crown is now pressed flush to the shaft, exposing the head which is an angry red. A blueish vein crawls up the underside. All this above his full, virile balls. It's similar to Raiden's but maybe an inch shy. You trail a fingertip over the head of his cock and he arches his back, trying and failing to get more contact. Your finger trails down, over the tender flesh of his balls, over his perineum and over his entrance. He's loose and needing something in him fast. Even when you slide your fingertip in, he convulses and his insides clench around you, wanting more, needing more to fill him.

You remove your fingers from Fujin's feverish body and glance at the blade in your other hand. The hilt is intricately ribbed, with a gently pointed tip. At ten inches, it should be an ample stand-in for your cock. Sheathing it, you reach for the oil on the bed-stand, slicking the hilt before teasing it at his entrance.  
"D-Don't that was a gift...!" He whines as the first few inches are pushed into him. "It was a gift from the...Elder Gods...!" You push in the entire hilt, watching his shoulders twitch and his lip shake. You rock the hilt in and out slowly and the wind god nearly screams in pleasure. "Again! Please! Faster!" He begs and you can't help but oblige. You thrust the hilt in and out of his tight body, watching his gorgeous cock burst with more precome as he shivers and clenches his jaw at your ministrations. His eyes flutter shut as you push the hilt in and twist it roughly. He feels it, the ripples in the metal twisting against his insides deliciously. Defiled by his own weapon, tears prick at the corners of his eyes, running down his face as he tries to impale himself further on the hilt of his sword, bring him closer and closer to coming. You rock the hilt in and out of him at an incredible pace, fucking him on the hilt of his sword until his lewd sobs fill the room. "Please, let me come...! May I come? Please, sir!" He whimpers and you take a moment to think, continuing to ram his sword into him, the intricate decorations raking against his prostate and sending electricity bursting throughout his nerve endings. Stoically, you nod and he shudders, whining as shot after shot of his come lands over his abdomen.

You pull the hilt out of him and unclick the cuffs from his wrists, brushing the tears from his cheeks as he lays there, motionless, breathless. You run your fingers through his hair, petting his head as you suck marks against his collar and down his sternum, decorating his skin with dark bruises that cut through the paleness of his skin. His fingers grasp onto the back of your neck, weakly searching for purchase on your skin. You shuffle your knees up to straddle his hips, his still-erect cock pressed against the curve of your backside.  
"I'm not done with you yet." You hiss against his skin and a shuddering whine leaves his throat.

You work his cock into you, sinking onto the come-slick heat and swallowing thickly as you bottom out on it. Fujin's cock fills you to the brim and you look down at his barely conscious body as you ride him mercilessly. You hold his hands, your fingers twine into his as he catches his breath and his body jerks back to life, the aphrodisiac setting his skin alight. He watches you grind your pelvis down onto his, your neglected cock bouncing against his belly.  
"... Is this my reward for not coming until you said so...?" He asks weakly and you nod, bringing his hand to your lips and kissing the inside of his wrist and making him sigh, goosebumps rising on his skin. His cock pulses inside you and you feel the blunt head press into your prostate as you lean back. Your hot, syrupy insides curl tight around his cock and he whines, a hand breaking free of yours and clawing down your chest, a silent beg for more.  
"You want me to go faster?" You ask through laboured breaths. He nods, his cheeks still bearing the dusky pink mark of his excess arousal. You push your hips forward, fucking yourself on his cock and watching his fingers curl into the sheets. You move your hand to brace yourself against the thick muscle of his pectorals, arching your back and gasping in a breath as you feel yourself quickly approaching your peak. The other hand darts to your untouched cock, jerking yourself to completion as your eyes focus on the wind god's bruised, heaving chest. Watching Fujin's resolve crumble before your eyes is always more enticing than you give it credit for. Watching his jaw go slack, his eyes roll back, his limbs shiver and he mewls and whines and screams. But you've broken him tonight and he wordlessly cries out as he spends into you, forcing you to bite your tongue and spill into your hand. He comes an insane amount, your insides straining to keep it all in as he continues to pump it into you, your body milking him for all he has.  
"Fujin...!" You gasp as your come spills over his chest, a little landing on his high cheekbone. When he's finished, he reaches up to gently grab at your shoulders, pulling you down to kiss him softly.

Once you find the energy, you roll off him, careful not to spill any come on the bedroll as you collapse next to him, your chest heaving as you reach for his hand.  
"That... Oh, Gods..." You sigh as Fujin mounts you, his fingers draw patterns against your chest and you notice that he's hard again, his cock-head weeping againt your belly.  
"Come. You can go again, can't you?" You asked for this and you're not complaining.


	17. Sorcerers's Eternal Vigour ☆ Shang Tsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By this point, all my Shang fics are dedicated to ZeroEchoBravoSeven and Cesium. I love you, guys
> 
> (It is the middle ground between filth and art, between kinks and vanilla, and it lies between the pit of man's pants and the summit of his dick. This is the dimension of succ. It is an area which we call the Ball-Sucking Zone.)

You've been aware of Shang Tsung shutting himself away for days on end before but, this time, he won't let you in on his project. He always tells you about his findings when you bring him tea or come back from an 'extermination'. Not this time.

The scent that erupts from under his door is sugar sweet but, also, floral and earthy. Sweet tends to suggest his work with advanced aphrodisiacs and strong pheromones but this smells different. It smells...alien.

It's about a month after this all started, when you bring Shang his evening tea. He stares endlessly at scrolls and books and pages with indistinguishable symbols that make your eyes go blurry. You set down the tray of two cups, a pot of ginger tea and a bowl of homemade boiled sweets from the market. Recently, he's been shoeing you out. Not today.  
"Evening, master. Am I to leave your study again, today?" You ask and he shakes his head, gesturing to the chair on the other side of his desk.  
"You make it sound like I've neglected you for years." He chides and you raise a brow.  
"It feels like you have, sorcerer." You bite back and he smirks, plucking the teapot from the tray and pouring the both of you some tea. When he places down the pot, he points to a scroll with a flourish.  
"Oh! You see on this page? They explain the magic behind different soul phylacteries. How they operate. I thought you might be interested." Your eyes are drawn to the scroll but you catch his hand moving out of the corner of your eye. An indigo power is sprinkled into the tea on your side of the tray by his soft, delicate fingers. You know this game.  
"I'm rather tired from today, master. My eyes have gone bleary." You reach for your tea, picking up the tea on his side of the tray and taking a sip. Ginger tea, as you always make it. His eyes go wide and you look up at him expectantly. "Are you not drinking, master?" You ask, pushing the clay cup, meant for you, toward him. "Please drink, master. I haven't seen you eat or drink anything I've made for you recently. Maybe I should check you over--"  
"No, I assure you; I'm perfectly fine." He bites back, hesitantly picking up the cup and drinking down the contents. He swallows and places the cup back on the table, folding his legs and placing his lap.  
"Are you going to let me in on that secret of yours yet?" You ask playfully, now that the spiked tea business is out of the way. He can't answer, for some reason, his words dying in his throat as he shudders, hands braced against the desk. "Master! Master, are you alright?" You ask, standing and placing your hand on his shoulder but he jerks away, unbuttoning the ties across his chest and parting his top robes. Anxiety locks around your chest as you stand, unable to do anything but watch. A splash of red spreads across his neck and shoulders, creeping up his face as his clawed hand draws gouges into the hardwood. Then, his hands go slack as he scrambles for purchase on something, anything, but his fingers just give-way. His palms go to hold his side, wriggling away from your sight as he goes. "Master, let me help." You plead and he shakes his head as a heat blooms in his chest. You watch his thighs slowly part open, his cock already hard and waiting.

The sorcerer inhales a stuttering breath, shoving off his clothes until they rest in a pool, on the chair. His body is painted with these red blotches, only just visible in the caramel-hue of his skin. A thin sheen of sweat has broken out across his skin, making him glitter under the light of the candles. He curls up into his chair, shaking like a frightened child.  
"What are these? What did you take?" You go to his desk, throwing open drawers and rifling through papers. He mumbles something incoherent so you rush over. "Speak up, Master."  
"Qǐng... Bù jìn..." He murmurs, his hands pressed to his lips. He knows you barely understand his native tongue but you still approach with your hands up and open to show you mean no harm.  
"I'm trying to help." You explain, brows knitted. Maybe you shouldn't have taken the wrong teacup. Your fingertips brush his bare shoulder and he nearly leaps out of his skin.  
"Please! I'm yours! Dài wǒ, yòng wǒ...!" He demands, grasping your wrist and forcing your palm against his throat.  
"Before I do that, I need to know you're safe." You state and he whines, painted fingernails digging bruises into your wrist. "Now, explain what you took. Deep breaths."  
"New aphrodisiac mixture... Made it for you... Wanted to see if it would work... S-Safe..." He pants and you nod.

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, you kneel between Shang's legs and kiss him. Only it's less like a kiss and more like battle, biting and tonguing and scratching. He moans wantonly into your mouth and you bite at his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. His nails rake down the back of your neck, causing you to growl, hooking your elbows under his knees and hoisting his thighs further apart.  
"Shì, shì, shì...!" He whines against your lips, fingers developing a bruising grip on your shoulders. You pull away, groaning as you taste the sweetness of his blood in your mouth. "Bùyào tíngzhǐ... Nǐ bùnéng tíngzhǐ...!" His body slithers from the chair, pushing you into it as he lowers himself down your body.  
"Master, slow down." You cup his cheek as he presses his nose against the half-hard bulge in your pants. "Say things I can understand." You sigh as he breathes in the scent of your arousal, through your pants.  
"I-It's difficult... Gods, this would've worked well on you, chǒngwù..." When he raises his hands to unbutton your pants, his fingers are shaking too much to grasp onto the zipper.  
"Master, let me get that for you." You unbutton your pants and shove them down your thighs, tugging your cock out. As soon as your flesh is bared to the air, he buries his face into your crotch, palm curled around the shaft and jerking you to full-mast. You watch his eyes grow dark with lust as he gazes up at you.

Slowly, you shift you feet, trailing the toe of your boot over Shang's thighs, down his chest, his stomach before lightly pressing his balls against the floor. His eyes roll back into his head and he lets out the most lewd groan you've ever heard from him. You twist your ankle and press a little harder. He winces and you can feel the flutter of his lips against the shaft of your cock, his hands stilling as his hips roll against your boot.  
" _...zhū shén, qǐng... Shì de, gèng nǔlì, chǒng'ài tāmen, yā suì tāmen, zhídào wǒ jiān jiào qiúráo..._ " He's lost. You watch him slip away. Sitting up, you twist your fingers into his hair, matted with sweat and sticking to his skin. You devour his lips, his jaw slack, as you press with more and more pressure. His lips feel sore and swollen. He'll be black and blue within the next few days. His eyes are vacant, rolled back, as you grind your boot against the soft, supple, sensitive flesh of his balls. "Shì de, chǒngwù, huǐle wǒ...!" He yelps against your lips and you lick your way into his mouth, easing off with your boot, and he gasps, vision returning to focus.

Shang's shaking hands grasp at your face, bringing you down to kiss him again, hot and wet and all too good.  
"Master, are you--" You begin but he shakes his head.  
"I'm perfect, chǒngwù... I never expected you to...to do that." He explains, dark eyes following the exasperated but seductive smirk that curls at his lips. "Would you do me a favour, chǒngwù?" He asks.

You find yourself on your knees with Shang replaced in his chair, acres of his caramel-hued skin glinting in the candlelight. He holds his cock in one hand and your head in the other.  
"Open that pretty mouth of yours." His eyes follow your every move as you part your lips, accepting one of his balls into your mouth. You've never done this with him before. Has the aphrodisiac made them sensitive? Was that a side-effect? It's never done that before. You're brought back to the present as his hand slides up and down the shaft of his cock, drawing the foreskin over the flare of the crown. It looks so big from this angle where you can truly witness the size and the majesty of it. You press the heel of your palm against your own erection, trying to focus on the task at hand. You suck and draw your lips over the flesh. It falls, full and swollen, from your mouth with an obscene pop and you dive in for the other. The sight of his slender, delicate fingers stroking his brutal-looking cock from this angle is addicting. The sloppy noises that fill the room seem to make him harder, grinding down against your tongue as you suck and lick at his balls.

It isn't long before Shang's palm is moving fast across his sensitive flesh, precome dribbling down the shaft and over his fingers. His chest moves quickly as he sucks in breath and tilts his head back, relishing the treatment.  
"Bùjiǔ yǐhòu, chǒngwù..." He sighs, biting at the knuckles of his free hand and gazing down at you through lusty, half-lidded eyes. You continue your ministrations, beginning to use your teeth on the full, tender, virile flesh. His hand quickens, mainly focusing on the head and slicking it with precome as his eyes flutter shut and he exhales this shuddering breath. You wait and you suck, never once letting you mouth stop moving against the taut skin of his balls. "Yuè lái yuè jìn..." From the way his body is still decorated in the red rash, as before, you get the feeling that he may have more stamina tonight and you may have just found a new way to please him. His jaw clenches and he takes in a breath, whispering and clenching a fist as you watch. "K-Kěn... Bite, pet...!" You close your jaw (not all the way, obviously) but until you can see tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Your teeth dig into the taut flesh of his balls as a generous amount of come spurts over his fingers and dribbles down the shaft.

When Shang comes down from his high, you release your grip on him and stand, wiping the come from your face with your shirt. He's panting and sweating and, Gods, he's attractive like that. He blinks and pouts, gesturing for you to sit in his lap.  
"... You knew I drugged one cup, didn't you?" He murmurs and you nod. His hand grasps the back of your neck and forces your lips to his before he growls out; "So you should be prepared for the consequences of your actions. This may take a day or so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qǐng... Bù jìn... - Please... No closer...  
> Dài wǒ, yòng wǒ...! - Take me, use me...!  
> Shì, shì, shì...! - Yes, yes, yes...!  
> Bùyào tíngzhǐ... Nǐ bùnéng tíngzhǐ...! - Don't stop... You can't stop!  
> Chǒngwù - Pet  
> ...zhū shén, qǐng... Shì de, gèng nǔlì, chǒng'ài tāmen, yā suì tāmen, zhídào wǒ jiān jiào qiúráo... - ...gods, please... Yes, harder, pet, crush them until I scream for mercy...  
> Shì de, chǒngwù, huǐle wǒ...! - Yes, pet, ruin me...!  
> Bùjiǔ yǐhòu, chǒngwù... - Not long now, pet...  
> Yuè lái yuè jìn... - Closer and closer...  
> K-Kěn... - B-Bite...


	18. Forest Stalker ☆ Nightwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For its ya boi
> 
> (Using the 'Spirit Walker' skin with the 'Oni Hunter' headdress. Also, language-wise it's going to be very clumsy Ojibwe but Nightwolf's native language is Southern Athabaskan, forgive me, lads.)

"Thank you for guiding me around your temple. It's been quite a day, yes?" Nightwolf's dark eyes turn to you as you return to the shrine of your temple. He was interested and, as the keeper of the temple, you took it upon yourself to guide him.  
"It was no trouble at all." You beam at him and he reciprocates, a small smile tugging at his lips. He turns to wander down the stairs, boots crunching on the stone. Only a few steps down, you remember. "Oh! Would you like some tea before you leave?" Alerted, he turns and glances at you.  
"That sounds perfect."

In your modest home, near the shrine, you pour some hot water into a teapot before clumsily setting a tea set on the table. It's been a long while since you've had visitors after all and you're used to drinking alone. The man sitting across the table catches a ceramic cup before it rolls off the table, placing it back down.  
"Please, tell me more about how you came to be Nightwolf." You ask, adding a spoon of ground spiced ginger to the teapot.  
"I was known as Grey Cloud when I was younger. I was an angry, angry child, full of rage at the world and at myself. I was approached by a black market leader, called Kano, and he offered me money in exchange for some of the Matoka's most sacred artifacts. I agreed. I was a fool." Wide-eyed, you listen to his story, the tea steeped as you begin to pour it. "I realised I would be selling the honor of my people as well as our artifacts--"  
"Ow!" You drop the teapot to the table with a clatter, your hands burning from the warm porcelain.  
"Are you alright?" He asks and you nod, blowing on them.  
"Please, continue."  
"I turned against my unlikely partner and protected my clan for the first time in my life. I lost and was cast to the wayside to die like the dog I was. But the Great Spirit must have seen something in me that was valuable, something that I could use to protect." You pour another cup and offer it to your visitor, he takes it in his large, warm hands, fingers brushing yours as he takes it. "The Great Spirit gave me the mantle of the Nightwolf, defender of the Matoka, which gave me the power to stop Kano. I've been protecting my clan ever since." He takes a sip of tea, sighing airily. "This tea is delicious."  
"Thank you... It's amazing how you became Nightwolf." You take a gulp of tea and let its warmth fill you. "So the Great Spirit can choose anyone, even if they aren't of the Matoka clan?" You ask curiously, your palms wrapped around your cup, the warmth creeping up your arms and filling your body with heat.  
"Yes. I was lucky enough to be chosen but, when I pass, the mantle will be transferred to another. Maybe even you could be a Nightwolf." His hands wrap around your own, on the cup. You eyes dart up to meet his, calm and kind. The tea doesn't seem to be the only thing warming you up. You go a bright shade of red as you pull your hands away, standing and wandering over to the cupboard, where you keep a small collection of snacks. You retrieve a small stack of cardamom biscuits and arrange them on a plate before placing them on the table. "Your place, here, is stunning, you overlook the valley but you live so far from the town. Do you grow and make all your own food?" You pick up a biscuit and nod.  
"Yes. It was difficult to get used to at first but I knew I couldn't fail as the shrine needs constant attention." You explain and he smiles.  
"A noble cause. May I?" He gestures to the small plate of biscuits and you nod eagerly.  
"Please, eat! You're my guest!" You beam at him and he chuckles.

The talking continues, late into the evening. You explain how you became the keeper of the shrine and how your father left you the small house, just outside of the temple gates. You explain how the shrines used to be desecrated. You explain how your blessings deter those who wish to do the shrine harm. Nightwolf seems enraptured.  
"Your life sounds difficult, complicated." He states after a while and you shrug.  
"I suppose, I had to get used to it." You clean away the dishes, piling them into the sink, before glancing out of the window. Time must've flown by because now the trees sparkle with starlight and the sky is an inky blue-black. "Gods! It's gone dark." You state, turning to him, hoping he isn't upset or angry.  
"Indeed. Night tends to come after day." He laughs, standing.  
"You aren't worried about getting home?" You ask and Nightwolf shakes his head. He turns to the door but you grasp onto his arm. "Please, stay!" You yelp and it sounds like you _want_ him here. No, it's just a polite and simple offer when it's dark and you have a perfectly good sofa.  
"Are you sure?" He turns and your hand lingers on his forearm slightly too long. His skin is warm and the muscles stretched beneath it flex with enough strength to tear you in two.  
"Y...Yes."

You switch on the light in your small bedroom. It's cramped with two people in here. The single bed only offers one solution. Nightwolf will sleep on the bed while you retire to the sofa with a blanket.  
"I can't allow you to take the sofa after being such a gracious host. I'll take it." His brows knit under his war paint but you shake your head.  
"No, please. The guest uses the bed. I can't allow it any other way." He takes your hand and falls onto the bed, pulling you on top of him. His body feels solid and warm beneath you as heat creeps across your cheeks for the second time tonight. You go to launch yourself upright but his palm slides up your back and you give into his touch, melting into his body. You look up, placing your chin in the centre of his chest and looking up at him.  
"Miikawaadad..." He murmurs sweetly, running his knuckles against your cheek. Your palms press against his chest as you lean up, pressing your mouth to his haphazardly. His lips are soft and his hands are strong, tracing the lines of your back, finding the waist of your pants. A breathy sigh is captured by his lips and one hand rises to bury into your hair. You mewl as his tongue gently brushes your bottom lip. A groan rumbles in his chest, fingers slipping under the bottom of your shirt and climbing up your back. When you have to part for air, you open your eyes to see him staring back just as awe-struck. "You are...impossibly pure of heart." He breathes and you notice that part of his war paint has smudged. "Hold on." He wipes his thumb over the tip of your nose, drawing it back red with grease paint and laughing softly. But his smile soon falls. "Was that your first kiss?" He asks and you swallow thickly. You can't lie to him and you can swear he'd see right through you.  
"... Yes." You answer, averting your eyes in embarrassment as he combs his fingers through your hair.  
"Don't worry. It has been a long time for me, also." Your lips tingle with sensation as you watch his eyes flick from your eyes to your lips then back again. There's a light, hungry and waiting, behind his eyes. "Do you want to keep going?" You do. By the Gods, you do but maybe, if he found out the truth, he wouldn't like you. Maybe you wouldn't please him. Maybe you wouldn't be good enough. Maybe-- A flash of panic must light up your face because he cups your cheek gently. "I guess, this would be your first time doing anything more than a kiss?" He asks but it's more like a statement. You nod silently and he lifts your chin up, your eyes finding his, warm and inviting. "We can take it slow, if that's what you want."

And you do. You kneel on the end of the bed, hesitantly pulling your shirt over your head to reveal the mass of bandages tightly wrapped around your chest.  
"Should I...take these off too?" You ask Nightwolf and he moves his legs, petting your back comfortingly.  
"Only do what you're comfortable with." He assures you and you reach for the end of the bandages. They fall off soon enough exposing your chest before you kick off your pants, standing at the side of the bed completely naked, entirely embarrassed and feeling wholly ridiculous. "Great Spirit protect me..." He breathes as he takes your hand, gently pulling you onto the bed, running his warm hands over your particularly feminine body. You heave a sigh of relief as he presses his lips to your sternum. "This body of yours... Miikawaadendaagwad." He whispers against your skin. You don't understand his language but he says it with such affection that you can't help but tilt his head up and kiss him again. This one is clumsy and rough with teeth clashing and your inexperienced tongue snaking into his mouth. He lifts your body into his lap, straddling the bulge in his jeans that makes your heart race and your stomach do somersaults. He shrugs off his leather vest and you tenderly stroke your hands down his chest, admiring the skin, the scars, the muscles, the sinew. Everything about him is gorgeous and special and so exciting. Every new inch of dark chestnut-hued skin makes your mouth water with anticipation.

There's a move around and Nightwolf moves off the bed to hitch his jeans over his hip bones and then drag them down the rest of the way, folding them and placing them over the back of a chair. His body is so impressive, strong but elegant. Your eyes slide over his chest, down his stomach and over his hip bones before they meet-- You go beet red and he kneels between your legs, on the bed.  
"Are you alright?" He asks and you nod silently. Your hands are rooted to the bed, shaking and shivering. You've never seen anyone like this. You've never let anybody see _you_ like this. He gently wraps a hand around your wrist, lifting your palm to his chest, fingers touching the faint lines of scars on his otherwise soft and supple skin. The touch sends a flush right through you. "Mikoojiinan." He states and you drag your fingers over his flesh. "See? It's not so hard." He smiles, his fingertips tracing the smooth curve of your collarbone. "You have nothing to be afraid of. Let me show you." Nightwolf presses you back into the pillows, planting kisses along your neck and chest, kissing between your breasts and over your stomach. You don't stop him from gently pushing your thighs open and peeking at the opening there. Your hands rise to cover your face and you bite your lip, predicting what he's going to do. Sure enough, a tongue swirls around your entrance, causing you to let out a ragged, breathless moan as his hands wrap around your thighs, pulling you closer.  
"Nightwolf..." You pant out, fingers clutching at the sheets as you watch him bury his face between your thighs. You reach for him, placing a hand over his on your thigh and he curls his fingers into yours. He changes tack, moving up to lap at the bud of your clit, engorged from the attention he's given you. He sucks and licks and kisses you all over, never staying in one spot too long but making your whole body thrum with pleasure as he teases you. "Please, please... That's so... Gods..." You purr, sinking into the pillows, knees weak as Nightwolf sits up, dark, bistre eyes bearing into you.

Soon, his knees are between your thighs again as he leans over to kiss your jaw. Your whole body is slightly damp, sweat beading on your skin as he brings you closer and closer to completion.  
"See; you have nothing to fear from me." He whispers hot against your ear, his hair tickling your cheek as your turn your head, pressing a kiss to his jaw. His eyes meet yours and you reach up a shaky hand to grasp a handful of his soft, dark hair, tugging him in to kiss his lips. Slow and passionate, he presses his full lips to yours, a large hand slowly thumbing at your clit. He swallows down your strangled cry, rubbing the length of his cock along your entrance. You shudder and jerk your head back, looking down, between your outstretched thighs. He's got a _big_ piece, especially for your first time. "I understand if you don't want me to take it that far." He adds but your body aches, longs, throbs for him.  
"N-No, I want..." It feels embarrassing to say it. "I want this. I want you." You shake your head. Gods, that sounded stupid.  
"You are special, you know." He smiles, kissing your forehead affectionately. "You're one of the purest people I've ever met, so sensitive, so innocent, so clean." His smile is infectious and you find yourself grinning nervously.  
"Won't that change after this?" You ask and Nightwolf cocks his head.  
"No. We base our opinions off of the purity of _souls_ and I don't believe you can ever change that." He explains and you nod slightly.

As slowly as he can, Nightwolf slides his cock into you, trying his best not to buck in and ruin this. You grab onto his shoulders, holding him close as he inches into you, stretching you wider and wider around his girth. The more he fills you, the louder you cry out his name as he bottoms out in your hot, tight body. He stills, letting you acclimatise to the size of him, mewling his name against his ear as he forces himself to stop, hips grounded against yours.  
"Spirits..." He sighs against your ear as your fingers scratch at the back of his neck. His moans sound melodious to your ears, sweet and low.  
"You... You can move...if you want." You breathe as if he hasn't wanted to buck into you like a bitch in heat. Slow. So slow. He draws out then in, inching his impressive girth in and out of your body, careful not to hurt you. The first few thrusts burn but soon the burning gives way to a knot that ties in your abdomen, the sweet burn of an orgasm. You raise your hips to meet his, falling into a rhythm that leaves you breathing heavy. His lips are pressed to your ear, breathing incomprehensible words against your skin.  
"How does that feel...?" He asks, voice breathless and broken.  
"It feels so good, Nightwolf..." Your voice is soft and strained as he begins to thrust into you a little faster. "How is it...for you?" You ask, eyes fluttering shut as he stretches his arms to see you.  
"Perfect." He groans as he enters you again, your insides drawing taut around his cock. "Eya', daga..." Slowly, Nightwolf makes love to you, opening your eyes to a world you've never seen before. You draw your fingertips over his ribs, your hands slipping over his sweat-damp body. He shudders as you wrap your legs around his hips as he stops, feeling stars explode behind his eyes.  
"Nightwolf, I'm-- _Nghh_..." You sigh and groan as he fills you to bursting with his come. Such a large amount, it bubbles out of you, dripping onto the bed sheets. You come, clutching him to you, fingertips digging into his ribs.

When you regain mobility, Nightwolf is still clinging to you, pressing kisses to your neck and face, murmuring something under his breath that you can't quite understand.  
"Nightwolf...?" You sigh into his chestnut-hued skin.  
"Eya'...?" He asks and you relish in the feeling of his fingers lacing into yours.  
"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" You pant out and he chuckles against your neck.  
"That sounds wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miikawaadad... = Handsome...  
> Miikawaadendaagwad. = It is handsome.  
> Mikoojiinan. = Touch it.  
> Eya', daga... = Yes, please...


	19. Bearfoot .30-30 ☆ Erron Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Using the 'Stepping Out' kosmetic because, fuck, Erron kills me in that. Also, this was inspired by a short from DangerousTemptations, on Wattpad.)

You breathe shakily as you point your pistol at the target. You've been trying to hit the bullseye for what feels like years.  
"Good but your wrist's a little far down. Cock it up, you don't wanna hurt your wrist given the recoil." Erron replies, winding his fingers around your wrist and straightening your arm. "Now, shoot." You squeeze the trigger and the bullet lands on the target, just not dead centre. You roll your eyes and groan. "Nice shot." He says, landing a hand on your shoulder as you turn and sigh. "Let's take a break."

You head into his modest, little home, on the outskirts of Outworld's largest city, settling down at the table opposite Erron.  
"It sure is nice for you to do this for me. You're a good teacher, Erron." You smile and he chuckles lowly.  
"Thanks. It's no problem." He replies, grabbing a glass of water for you and him. You don't really process how he's going to drink it through his bandanna because, after all, he seems to do _everything_ through his bandanna but when you look up and see him pull the cloth from his face, your jaw nearly drops to the floor. His lips look dry and cracked, a stubble accenting his sharp jaw, scars litter his face, only small nicks and scrapes but they're still there, bringing a rough-and-tumble ruggedness to his fierce face. You can't draw your eyes away from Erron's lips, chapped and dry, thinking about what it must be like to kiss him. "What?" He asks, taking a gulp of water and setting down his glass.  
"... Nothing. Don't worry about it." You wave away the lewd thoughts that crowd your brain but he knows. He knows because he watches heat creep across your cheeks and flush down your neck.  
"You think I'm a good teacher?" He asks and you nod.  
"Course." You answer, placing your glass on the table and looking up. His lips quirk up into a smile.

He leans over the table, resting his chin on his hand, reaching for your hand with the other. He holds your hand over the table, strong, talented fingers twining into your own. His voice drops an octave as his lidded eyes fall to you.  
"And you are my diligent student." He drawls in that Southern accent that makes your heart skip a beat. You lean forward a little and his hand darts to the back of your head, lips meeting yours hungrily as he licks his way into your mouth. Gently, you knock his hat from his head, your shaky fingers crawling up his neck. He growls lowly against your lips, letting his tongue slake across your bottom lip. When you part for air, you look up, his dark eyes looking down at you. You search for a word, a phrase, to express your feelings but the words die in your throat.  
"Erron..." You sigh, head empty from the kiss.  
"I wanna touch you so bad." He purrs, stroking his fingers down your cheek and following the line of your jaw. "But that'd make me a bad teacher, wouldn't it?" You shake your head, moving to bring your lips against his again. This kiss is even more fierce, Erron rounding the table to pin you to it, knocking your glasses to the floor.

He snarls against your lips, hands dipping to your hips as you wrap your legs around his hips. The straining against your zipper grinds against his as he breathes hot against your cheek. You push his leather coat over his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground, before you quickly begin to unbutton his shirt. There's a small amount of dark, downy hair scattered across his chest as you gingerly skim your palms over his chest and down his sides. He gasps against your lips, nipping at your lips as he guides your hands down to your belt buckle. The cold steel is clammy in your hands and he unbuckles it, unbuttoning your slacks and pulling himself free. You mirror his state of undress, huffing when he pulls his lips from yours to dispense of your pants. They pool on the floor, beside his coat and hat.  
"You're lookin' damn pretty like this." He murmurs, sweat beading on his brow as his palms spread your thighs, eyes studying every inch of flesh bare to him. Your body feels hot to the touch, a thin sheen of sweat covering your whole body. You watch him pull up a chair and sit down, eyeing your crotch hungrily.  
"What're you going to do?" You ask, having to stop yourself from covering up your bare skin.  
"I'm gonna do the best I can, sweet cakes."

His fingers hold you open, exposing the puckered flesh of your ass. You press your palms to your eyes, embarrassment overtaking you.  
"Erron, don't--"  
"Hush, now." He shushes you, pressing his tongue to your entrance and making you let out a shuddering groan. You melt into his touches, his palms drawn over your inner thighs, fingers nearly touching your eager and waiting cock. He nips at your thighs from time to time, making you gasp in shock and arousal.

When Erron's finished, you're a hot, writhing mess, hips bucking against the air as he pulls his mouth from you, gulping down breaths.  
"I think that's enough, now." He pants, standing and surveying the damage he's done. Your fingers clench and relax around nothing at your sides as you arch your back, cock swollen and spilling as he runs his callused fingers over your stomach. "Listen, I'm gonna let you have it, now, so you better scream for me." He holds your thighs open, lines his cock up and slides in as you whine, hands weakly reaching for his shoulders. He leans down, his open shirt framing his chest just right, as he claims your lips. It's softer this time, many chaste kisses pressed to your lips as he grinds his length into you. You can hardly stand it. You feel fit to bursting, panting as Erron canters his hips against yours. He curses against your ear, his tone clipped and restrained. Your lips find his throat as he holds a hand in your hair.  
"E-Erron... Fuck..." You groan against the column of his throat and he chuckles airily.  
"Say my name again, sweetheart." He breathes and you can't help but indulge him.  
"Erron, please... Faster..." He shudders, pulling back to look into your eyes, pricked with desperate tears.  
"Yeah, that's it..."

His hips go wild against your own, driving his cock into you at an insane pace, deeper and deeper each time. The flared crown of his cock drags over your prostate and your hips buck up, craving more of the same sensation. Once he finds the spot, that's his target and, as a sharpshooter, he gets it every time.  
"Erron... Erron! I'm not...gonna last..." You whine against his ear and he licks a wet stripe up your throat.  
"Me, neither." He sighs, hips reaching a fast but sloppy and irregular pace.  
"J-Just gimme a sec." You reach down between you, you cock slick with precome as you curl your fingers around it. After a few minutes, it's all over. His hips still as he breathes heavy against the crook of your neck, releasing a generous amount of come into your body. You spill into your palm and over your stomach, limbs heavy from exhaustion.

Out of the window, you can see that the sun is low in the sky, casting a deep orange light into Erron's small home. You stroke his back lazily as he falls back to the present, propping himself up on his arms as his soft cock slips out of you.  
"That... I needed that." He sighs, tucking himself away and handing you your pants back. You take them, not able to look at him.  
"So, hey; does this change anything between us?" You ask gingerly and he makes an affirmative noise as he replaces his bandanna. "What?"  
"Means you're stayin' here, tonight, for another round."


	20. Nightshade ☆ Nightwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Work and school's been difficult recently and I needed this.)

You sigh as your alarm goes off for the end of the work day, about five o'clock. You close up your laptop and press your palms to your eyes, trying not to cry. It's been a long day and you've wanted nothing more than to collapse into a twelve-foot hole and cry. Nightwolf steps through the kitchen, covered in dirt and sweat as he wanders in from the garden. He wipes most of it off on a towel around his neck before throwing it beside the washing machine.  
"Hey, what do you--" He begins to ask and you sob, tears trickling through your fingers and over your hands. "Oh, zhawenjigewin, what happened?" He grabs you a glass of water and places it in front of you, pulling out a chair and taking a seat. You shake your head as he grasps one of your hands, cradling it between his own. It's not been anything in particular, just the whole day has felt long and frustrating and tiring and distressing. When you don't answer, he places kisses to each of your knuckles. He looks worried. He stands back up and pulls you into against his chest where you can hear the steady beat of his heart. "Come, you sound like you need a nap."  
Nightwolf escorts you up to your bedroom, caressing your hand as he gently pulls you up the stairs. He opens the door and leads you inside, letting you fall onto the bed and covering you up with the duvet. Kissing your forehead, he turns to leave but you tangle your fingers into his and he stops and spins.  
"Please, stay." You whisper through sniffles and he stops, nods. You release his fingers and go to put on some soothing music. Reaching for the bottom of his dirty, light blue vest, he draws it over his head before reaching for his belt buckle. He shucks off his jeans and places them into the washing hamper, turning to you when he reaches for his underwear. You're facing the other way, already drifting off to the mellow tones of the music and hearing him slide into bed next to you, to cradle you, only makes it better...

After a few hours, your eyes flutter open and you feel fingers linked with yours, laid on Nightwolf's chest as he breathes steadily. In, out, in, out... The sun is setting slowly over the horizon, bathing the room and your lover in a light orange glow. You hum softly as you place a kiss to his chest. You're in a significantly better mood now but if he doesn't wake up soon, he won't sleep through the night so you place a chaste kiss to his lips. His eyes ease open and he takes in a deep breath, reaching up to cup your cheek.  
"How're you feeling?" He asks and you nod.  
"I needed that but now I'm awake so what do you want to do at..." You look at the clock on the nightstand. "Nine o'clock? Because I don't want to get out of bed." Languidly, you stretch and stroke your fingers up and down his biceps, thick with corded muscle beneath the copper-coloured skin.  
"I'm sure you'll think of something." His full lips quirk up into a wry smile.  
"How do you manage to be cute _and_ sexy at the same time?" You grin, shifting to lay your head against his shoulder. He just huffs out a chuckle and turns over, grasping your hips and tugging you closer to him. You can feel the heat of his body through your t-shirt and sweatpants.

With a slight shift of your hand, you bury your hand into Nightwolf's mane, soft, black hair falling between your fingers as you pull it out of it's loose bun. The light in the room is a darker hue of orange, bringing out the bronzed tones of his skin. Nightwolf groans breathily, kissing the inside of your arm and letting his eyes fall shut. You lightly scratch your nails against his scalp and behind his ears, his breath hitches in his throat.  
"Zhawenjigewin..." He growls against your arm and you shudder, your nails creeping down the back of his neck and down his back. He moves, knees and arms caging in your body as you continue to rake your nails down his back and sides. "Now, you're just asking for trouble." He purrs against your ear, bowing his head into your neck. You feel blood rushing from your head at that, fingers returning to his shoulders to rake down his chest, drawing a deep moan from him. Over his pectorals and down his belly before framing your fingers around his thickening cock and the trimmed nest of hair there.  
"That really gets you, huh?" You tease and Nightwolf nips at your neck, making you hiss. You curl your fingers into his hair and lift his head, biting his lips as you roll your hips up against his. From being in the garden, he smells like fresh grass, summer breeze and earth, now tainted by the sweet scent of lust.

Nightwolf sits up, palming down his chest. The light is dimming now as stars prick at the darkening, pink sky. You watch him, sinew moving under the skin as he flexes and stretches.  
"You're so beautiful..." You breathe and Nightwolf holds out his hand to help you up, shuffling you back against the headboard. Reaching for the bottom of your shirt, he pulls it up, over your head, before you kick off your sweatpants, leaving yourself naked to his stare. Though being in no way as good a shape as him, he still lavishes your chest and arms in kisses and touches.  
"So are you. You don't give yourself enough credit, zhawenjigewin." He sighs, brushing his lips against your chest. Hissing as he takes a nipple between his teeth, you cup your cock, smearing precome over your fingers. You curse under your breath, heaving a sigh, as Nightwolf's large, warm palms make their way down to your groin. "And you said I was easy to rile up." He chuckles hotly, wrapping a palm around your cock and leaning back in to kiss you as he pumps slowly. You moan against his lips and he sighs, his spare hand holding the back of your head gently. His thumb swipes across the crown of your cock and your skin flushes red hot. You pull your mouth away, your head falling back to the headboard as you gulp down breaths.  
"Not my fault you're sexy by default." You whine as he draws his hand away, cleaning it with his tongue.

The room is dark now, only lit by the skylight above the bed, flooding you and Nightwolf in serene moonlight and casting dramatic shadows over his soft features. Your lover moves further into your lap and your hands migrate down to pull him open for your intrusion. Your fingers knead at the soft, pliable flesh there as he reaches for the organic lube, on the nightstand. Handing it to you, he replaces your hands, holding himself open as you spread a little of the viscous liquid across your fingers. You spread any excess around his opening before pushing into him, watching his eyes slide closed as he leans back into the sensation.  
"Spirit..." He sighs, the muscles in his biceps flexing as he leans his head back. "When you fill me like that, I... Haahhh... Manidoo..." You slide in an extra digit to more accurately represent your size. A shudder trails down his spine, his breath catching in is throat. "I-I'm ready." You nod, peppering his chest with kisses as you pull your fingers from inside his tight, hot body. You grip his hips as he slides down onto you, the crown sliding into him too easily. "Inaaaa..." He lowers himself down, his insides coiling, hot and tight, around your cock as it reaches further and further into him. When he bottoms out on your cock, he immediately starts moving, not giving you time to acclimatise to the wet heat.  
"Nightwolf, I-- Holy shit..." He works his way up and down, fucking himself on your cock. One had from his hip moves to wind around his cock, leaking and bobbing against your belly. He leans down, tilting your chin up to kiss you roughly, tongue dipping into your mouth as you roll your hips up to meet his. You sigh as his body tightens around you, reaching up with your other hand to scratch soothingly down the back of his neck. The barely visible sight of Nightwolf grinding and circling his hips nearly makes you spend. You last a few minutes longer until he places his chin on your shoulder, panting hot into your ear.  
"Honey, fill me..." He breathes and you can't help yourself, spilling into his hot, wet body, gripping onto the back of his neck as you furiously stroke him into his own orgasm. Some incomprehensible words leave his lips in a stream as he spends over your belly, grinding down on your lap.

You stay there for a minute or two, his hair slicked to your chest as you bite your lip, wave after wave of come filling him.  
"Hahh... Hahh... Spirit, ina..." He sighs into your ear as he collapses next to you, sweat making his copper-hued skin glitter in the starlight. Lazily, you collect his come from your chest and belly onto a finger before licking it clean. His palm, warm and comforting, falls to your thigh as he attempts to get a few words out. "Shower...?" He manages and you nod exhaustedly.

You have to say, without a shadow of a doubt, Nightwolf's treatment for a bad day has to be one of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhawenjigewin - Love  
> Manidoo - Spirit  
> Ina - Yes


	21. The Oncoming Storm ☆ Fujin + Raiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Cesium.
> 
> (Takes place in the Shang ending, obvs.)
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS VERY CURSED AND CONTAINS MACROPHILIA. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"Shang, are you able to leave your post for but a moment?" You ask as you step towards him. He grasps your chin and gently pulls you down to his height, licking his way into your mouth as you plant your palms on the back of his throne, caging him in as he kisses you ferociously. But, just as soon as he begins it, the kiss is broken and you stumble back a couple of steps.  
"Unfortunately not, pet. But I will lend you a couple of my most humble subjects to assist you." You turn as Raiden and Fujin appear on the platform before the throne.  
"You called for us, master?" Raiden asks and Shang pulls your hand into his, gesturing to you.  
"This lovely visage of mine will be your master for however long he needs. Is that understood?" The sorcerer orders and the two of the demigods nod in agreement.  
"Of course, master."

You make your way onto Earthrealm, reborn and only a few million years has passed. You languidly spread yourself over several yards of a large meadow, enjoying the scent of earth and grass again. Slowly, you shuck off the majority of your robes, leaving you bare-chested.  
"What do you request of us, master?" Raiden asks obediently and you lower your hand, feeling him step onto your palm so you can bring him to eye level as you sit cross-legged.  
"Entertainment, thunder god." You smile and his cheeks darken slightly. With your spare hand, you hitch down your lower robes, exposing the huge length of your cock. Eight inches has turned into six and a half feet of painfully sensitive, hard cock. "And your assistance." You watch Fujin's eyes light up and he has to restrain himself, holding his fidgeting hands behind his back. You lower Raiden onto your thigh and he stalks forward, reaching to touch the weeping head gently.  
"Of course, master." Raiden nods but you grab him by his midsection, lifting him up like a doll.  
"No. I want to watch you come undone first."

Fujin stands a couple of feet taller than your cock, placing sloppy kisses to the head and moaning as he presses the heel of his palm against his groin. Meanwhile, you hold Raiden in your palm, robes hitched down as your tongue works its way between his thighs.  
"Gods permit me, master..." You chuckle, your other hand snaking down to pin Fujin's slender body to the shaft of your cock. His body is slick with precome, moaning as you run it up and down the length of your huge cock. The feeling of being pinned to your thick, hot, pulsing cock makes Fujin's hips twitch up, grinding against you when he can.  
"Your brother enjoys being pressed against my cock, Raiden." You purr and the thunder god gasps as you swirl your large tongue around his significantly smaller appendage.  
"Yes, master..." He manages.  
"But can he handle it _inside_ him, thunder god?" You grasp Fujin in your fist, finding the abused hole of his opening.  
"Thank you, master...!" The wind god whines before you shove his body onto your slick, throbbing cock. The scream that echoes far and wide makes you smile as you glance down. The bulge of your cock extends throughout his body, stretching his capacity as you buck into his tight, writhing body. Fujin's cyan eyes are wide, staring at the expansion of his body to accommodate the size of your cock. You begin a slow pace, giving him time to grow accustomed, hearing his pelvis creak as he tries to take the entirety of your massive cock.  
"You hear that, thunder god. I believe he's enjoying it." You grin, raising your palm to pleasure Raiden again. You can taste precome on your tongue, watching the thunder god losing his mind as the tip of your tongue trails over his hungry entrance, clenching around nothing as his cyan eyes squeeze shut, laying back against your cushiony palm. Fujin's insides are resilient, springing back into position as you pull in and out, the slick sound of skin on skin echoing through the valley. The heat grows unbearable as you can feel his heartbeat. "Fujin, I'm coming..." You warn him as if there's something he can do. You release a huge amount, your come spraying out of his mouth as you continue to use him, stroking yourself through your orgasm. He whimpers, hyperventilating as you come through your afterglow. Gently, you pull him off and place him on the grass, his body limp and boneless as he twitches, come pouring from every hole.

You prop Raiden up on all fours, sucking your pinkie finger until it's slick with saliva.  
"I know your brother prefers size, Raiden." You chuckle, glancing over at the younger demigod, covered in copious amounts of your come. "I just enjoy watching the two of you enjoy yourselves." Slowly, you push your smallest finger into him and even that's a stretch. You hear Raiden straining his voice, crying out as you push in up to the knuckle.  
"Yes, master..." He groans, nails raking across your palm. You draw the digit out then in, working up to a steady pace that soon has him whining and begging. "Master, please, yes..."  
"You're such a good toy for your master, aren't you, thunder god...?" You purr, deep and sultry against his ear.  
"Y-Yes, master, yes...!" You feel his body tense around the digit. He won't last long, you know that much. In fact, you can feel your own body thrumming with the promise of another orgasm. "Gods, please... Please, let me come, master...!" He groans and you lower him down, just in range of your cock as you feel your grip on control bubble over. You crook your finger and he spends into your palm, panting as a vast amount of come spills over his body, still clad in the majority of his armour. The come seeps into the cracks of his armour as he collapses against your fingers. "Thank you, master..."

Back with the sorcerer, you carry the gods and place them before him, dripping with come and barely conscious.  
"I see you enjoyed their company, pet." He purrs, stroking a hand down your thigh. "Are they better than my company?" He asks, glancing up with a devious grin.  
"Of course not. But they make for a satisfactory substitute."


	22. Grandmaster's Righteous Fury ☆ Yandere!Hanzo Hasashi [WiP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Using the 'Fatal Sting' kosmetic for Scorps. Came out more angsty than intended.)

As Grandmaster Kuai Liang's new protege, you have been asked to accompany him, on his monthly visit to the Shirai Ryu temple. You step through the moon gate, behind your Grandmaster, looking about as you enter the Fire Gardens. There awaits the Shirai Ryu's very own Grandmaster Hasashi. He exceeds the beauty of his portraits, from what you've seen. He's tall and corded with countless amounts of muscle, some visible at the sides of his training ishō. His eyes are dark and his face is fierce. You want to drag your gaze to the ground but you cannot help but study him.  
"Good afternoon, Grandmaster Hasashi." Your Grandmaster greets and the Shirai Ryu bows his head in a show of respect.  
"Good afternoon. Who is this?" He asks as his fiery stare falls to you, eyes widen slightly.  
"This is my protege." Kuai adds, lending you the stage. You put your palms together and bow.  
"Grandmaster Hasashi, it's amazing to finally meet you." You straighten again and, due to his mask, you can barely tell his facial expression.  
"Likewise." He replies after a brief silence. "Please, make yourselves comfortable, we have much to discuss."

For the next few hours, you sit behind your Grandmaster, in Grandmaster Hasashi 's quarters, drinking tea and letting your gaze wash over the Shirai Ryu. You glance around his room, more modest than you'd expected. Framed katanas and broadswords, a bust of Quan Chi's severed head and a beautiful, red kimono hung on the wall. A dance of cranes fly across the silk. Your eyes fall back to the tea table, not wanting to seem too curious. Hasashi's jaw is sharp and his eyes are piercing as they fall on you. There's a sense of recognition behind those eyes that makes you slightly uncomfortable. They talk about politics and tradition and, at one point, there's talk of Bi-Han. Kuai's shoulders stiffen when his name is spoken.

"We must be making our way back, Hanzo." Kuai concludes and the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster looks out of an ornate window. The sky is an inky navy colour, stars speckling the sky and the waxing crescent moon rising into the night sky.  
"No, Kuai. Please, it's late. Stay and begin your journey tomorrow, after a good meal." Hanzo insists and Kuai nods in approval.  
"Will we be in the guest quarters?" Your Grandmaster asks and Hanzo nods.  
"Into the Fire Gardens, over the bridge and to the right. There are two rooms." Kuai does a small bow and you go to stand. "May I request a conversation with your protege?" He asks and Kuai turns from the open door.  
"You may ask him yourself, Hanzo." He smiles before taking his leave.  
"Would you mind?" He asks and you shake your head, moving into the cool cushion that your Grandmaster once sat in.

Grandmaster Hasashi insists that you call him Hanzo as he reaches for the sake and two ceramic ochoko cups, placing one in front of you and filling it with a generous amount of sake before filling his own.  
"You were looking at the mounted kimono, weren't you?" He asks, looking at you over the rim of his cup. His tone is low and it makes your hair stand on end.  
"Yes, it's beautiful." You reply, hesitantly taking a sip.  
"Isn't it just..." There's pain behind his tone as you study the rips and tears in the silk. "It was the last thing Harumi wore before her funeral." He states softly, taking another sip of sake.  
"I-I'm so sorry." You reply, awkward but sincere in your apology.  
"Do you recognise the pattern?" He asks and you feel like you may have stumbled across something like that in one of Tokyo's more tourist-based shops. Or did you? Whenever you look at it your head goes...fuzzy.  
"Yes... I've seen it before." His eyes fly open and up to you as he coughs, choking on his sake. Regaining his composure, he places down the cup and clears his throat. "Are you alright, Grandmaster Hasashi?" You ask, placing your cup down.  
"I am more than alright." His large hand covers yours, warm and inviting, as you look up, puzzled.  
"Grandmaster, I--"  
"Whether you believe me or not, I think you may be Harumi, my Harumi, reincarnated. You may not look like her but you're quiet, kind, warm. Everything she was." You want to pull your hand away, you want to run to Kuai Liang, but Hanzo's longing gaze has you pinned, like an insect, to your seat.  
"Grandmaster Hanzo, I--"  
"Please, listen to me." He releases your hand, stands and walks over to the ruined, hung kimono. You stay sat, your head beginning to ring when you look at the red silk, the cuts across the back.  
"Grandmaster, you're frightening me." You manage and he hurries back to the table, taking your hands in his.  
"I don't mean to. I just know it's you, somewhere, in there." You can't be...but he's so sure of himself, so adamant. His fingers are warm, wrapped around your own, as he hauls you up. "Please, indulge me." He seems so damaged, so hopeful. You can't deny him.

Rounding the table, Hanzo kneels beside you, cupping your face gently. He kisses you, soft and tender, as your arms subconsciously circle around his neck, pulling him closer. Sighing against your lips, he pushes forward, laying you on the tatami as your fingers tug his hair from the tight bun at the back of his head. Slowly, his tongue sweeps along your bottom lip, begging for your blessing for him to enter. You part your lips for him and he makes a noise as you press your palms against his sides, where his ishō parts, allowing your palms space to roam. Fingers curl around his strong biceps, feeling the strength carried within.  
"Hanzo..." You breathe against his lips and a smile quirks at his lips.  
"Yes, koibito. Yes, it's me." He presses kisses to your cheeks and lips hurriedly. "I've waited so long, koibito." You hold him to you as his fingers fumble with your armour, pushing it off your body and slowly uncovering more and more of you. You work on his at the same time, unbuckling his armour and untying his robes, exposing more and more of his caramel-hued skin. Hanzo's chest is bared to the air. His chest is scarred, darkened, puckered tissue criss-crossing on his chest, punctuated with burn scars that extend across to his shoulder. A particularly dark scar extends from his left shoulder and past the waist of his robes. You follow the scar with a fingertip, letting it dip beneath his robes to touch the curve of his hip bone, where the scar ends cleanly. He watches your fascination with lidded eyes, kneeling between your legs and smiling contentedly. "May I have the honour of taking you to bed?" He asks, tone low and sultry but still so unbearably affectionate that you can't help but say;  
"Of course, Grandmaster Hasashi."

The world seems to restrict to just the two of you as he tenderly lays you onto his bedroll. He uncovers the rest of your body and covers it in kisses, groaning softly as his kisses grow wet and clumsy. He stops when he reaches your stomach, whispering something against your skin.  
"Hanzo?" You sit up, gently pulling him up with you. He searches your face, dark eyes finding yours as his body clings to yours.  
"Please... Don't leave me again." He swallows and you wrap your arms around his scarred chest. His hair is soft as your run your fingers through it, the scent of smoke and mint clashing together as he holds you. He shivers, almost as if he's seen a ghost. Well, maybe that's what you are to him.  
"Hanzo, I'm here." You breathe against his ear and he buries his face against your shoulder.  
"I'm not letting you go, this time. Never again." He discards the rest of his robes and dispenses with yours, pushing you back into the pillows and pressing between your bare thighs. You shake as he pushes into you slowly, hands barely grasping your hips, like a china doll. "Forgive me, koibito, I didn't mean to..." The words dissipate into an unknowable sound as he hoists your legs against his chest. Reaching out, you link Hanzo's fingers into your own. "Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu..." You sigh blissfully as he rocks into your body, filling you with warmth and pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishō - Outfit.  
> Ochoko - A type of sake cup.  
> Koibito - Sweetheart.  
> Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu... - I love you so much...


	23. Tournament Master's Hands ☆ Yandere!Shang Tsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Shang with the good ol' 'Master Tsung' kosmetic that I unlocked yesterday. :)))))) This one is long because of the setup and also I write better when I listen to Depeche Mode. o3o)

You wander to the bottom of the stairs, in the Flesh Pits. Shang wears a gold and black version of his usual robes but he had yours specially made, seeing as you tend to wear loose, worn robes due to the nature of your heavy-lifting assassin-researcher-bodyguard-torturer occupation. A black, translucent lace shirt with a large, v-shaped dip down your chest and a golden snake that slithers up the back. This paired with skin-tight leather pants and knee-high boots.  
"I feel practically naked, master." You comment, gesturing to the fact that 80% of your bare chest is visible.  
"Am I not allowed to show off my gorgeous lover?" He asks, looping his arm in yours.  
"I suppose but people will stare." You comment and Shang's dark eyes turn to look at you, a sudden flame of fury burning behind them.  
"They do anymore than look and I'll break their spines in two." He clears his throat. "Now, remember; you're meeting the Kahn today. Just stay quiet and follow my lead."

The party is in full swing; the band, the food, the kombatants. There are a wide range of people, from Tarkata to Humans to Shokan. Your eyes drift over the neon blue jacket of what looks like a movie star, a couple of muscular Shaolin monks and...the Kahn. You shudder nervously. The sorcerer spies the princess and you part ways. Curiously, you make your way over to the huge spread of food, hearing the beat bounce through the air.  
"Good evening." A kind voice greets and your eyes rise to meet the face of a Shaolin monk. "My name is Liu Kang, this is Kung Lao and Raiden; Earthrealm's god of thunder." It's lovely to talk to them but you know it won't last long.  
"We saw you arrive with Shang Tsung, are you his -- umm... -- consort?" The thunder god asks and your wide eyes must give you away.  
"I am Master Shang's bodyguard. I, also, occasionally do jobs for him in Earthrealm." You explain with a small smile as you watch Kung Lao's eyes trace the line of your neck, over your collarbones and onto your bare chest.  
"Do you think he'd object to me whisking you away for a moment?" Kung Lao asks teasingly as he stabs a piece of pineapple with a fork and poises it at your lips. Tentatively, you take it into your mouth and savour the sweet taste of it. You let out a seductive moan as the juice fills your mouth. Lao bites his lip and goes to step closer--  
"Are you enjoying yourselves?" Drawls a voice from behind you and you step back, Shang Tsung's arm wrapping around your waist.  
"It's a surprisingly good party you've got going." Kung Lao replies, glancing down at the gauntlet-ted hand around your hip.  
"There is a wide spread of food to pick at, monk. It would be a shame if any were to poison you." Shang blinks slowly. "Raiden." He greets with a nod before turning away. "Did you do that deliberately?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, master." You reply coyly.

Shang escorts you around the party, greeting everyone with relative caution but you dive full-on.  
"Well, hello, gorgeous." A smooth voice sounds from behind you and you turn, Shang's hand clutching your own tightly.  
"Did you mean...me?" You ask and Johnny Cage nods.  
"Course, I do. That shirt is a cute, little number. Johnny Cage, Hollywood movie star and casual Casanova." He introduces and a blush rises to your face. "That shirt, though. It really shows off how...broad and strong your chest is... Wow." Johnny bites his lip, eyes wandering downward past his sunglasses. "Mind if I pull you onto the dancefloor?" He asks, reaching for your hand--  
"Johnny Cage." Shang wraps a hand around Johnny's wrist, tightening his grip until the bones begin to creak.  
"Hey! What gives?" Johnny complains.  
"You dare touch him and I'll break your bones to splinters. Do I make myself crystal clear?" He asks and Johnny gasps as you hear the bones in his wrist grind together.  
"Y-Yeah, yeah, sure! Just get offa me!" The sorcerer releases his wrist and wraps an arm around you again, sweeping you away from the crowds.  
"See, they're all out to get me, master." Maybe he shouldn't have chosen such a revealing outfit to show you off in.

You and Shang wander up to Shao Kahn, descending to your knees before straightening.  
"Ah, sorcerer! How are things in the Flesh Pits?" Shao asks and Shang smiles.  
"The experimentation is under way." He states and Shao stands from the head of the table, grasping your hand easily, twirling you away from Shang. You watch his eyes burn.  
"And who is this desert flower you've brought? He would make a fine addition to my collection of concubines." Shang grits his teeth but attempts to seem somewhat obedient.  
"I'm afraid he isn't available, my Kahn." He hisses, restraint really having to pull him back. Shao Kahn laughs and unhands you.  
"Oh, I see, sorcerer. But what if I took him anyway?" He chuckles but Shang is far from laughing. "Go, enjoy your party." When you turn away, his eyes are dark as night, burning with jealousy.

You take some wrong turns, back to the banquet table, and Shang slams the door to this spare room shut, pinning you to it by your throat.  
"Everyone thinks they own you, kitten, don't they?" He growls against your ear. "You're my pet, no-one else's. If they think they can just take what is mine, they are sorely mistaken. Unfortunately, my sweet, you must be the one to atone for their crimes against me." Hungrily, he sucks and bites at your throat, hard enough to bruise and break the skin. You gasp, feeling his gauntlet rake down your bare chest. "I'm going to make sure they know, kitten." He mark he left is blue and purple, blood pricking the skin where his canines pierced the flesh. He grabs the back of your neck and drags you over to a desk, in the centre of the room. You sit on the edge of it, watching Shang reach into his pocket and withdraw a vial of glowing blue liquid. The cork pops out with a squeak and you watch him drink it down swiftly. A shiver rushes through him and goosebumps spread across his skin. He stalks closer until his hips are buried between your thighs, his mouth pressed to your jaw. "You love me, don't you, pet? When I draw my fingers down your back and draw blood with my bites?" So much power that is aching to be released as he nips at your ear with his teeth and grinds his hips in tight circles against your own. "Of course, you do; you're mine and you'd be a fool to say otherwise."

Shang snarls against the curve of your jaw.  
"The way that vapid imbecile looked at you made me nauseous... And the Kahn... Gods, I'd disembowel him before he touched you like that again." You wrap your legs around his hips.  
"You can't stand the thought of me with another, master?" You whisper and his hand ascends to your hair, raking the points of his gauntlet against your scalp.  
"You live to entice, don't you, kitten?" He demands, twisting your neck to the side, taking in the scent of your skin. "Those monks would have no idea how to please you. Neither would the thunder god, clueless as they are." Shang hisses against your throat, biting another mark over your jugular, feeling your pulse under his tongue. You melt into his touch, his other hand pressing your palm to the eager, pulsing erection under his robes.  
"I imagine the thunder god could find his way around my body, master. You could watch. Instruct, maybe." There's another bloody mark sucked and bitten into the crook of your neck as Shang breathes heavy against your skin.  
"Don't test me, pet..." He whispers and you bite your lip, the hand in your hair now raking down your back, dragging your shirt down your arms and torso. You can feel the sting of sweat in the bloody scars he leaves behind, gasping as it causes you to tighten your calves around his pelvis. His clothed cock rocks against yours and you groan as he sucks a mark onto your left pectoral, gripping the flesh between his teeth and rolling it on his jaw. His palm that was once so warm and soothing over your heart then drags the points of his gauntlet over the centre of your chest and you cry out as blood stains the steel of them.  
"Master..." Your hands fly to his hair, knowing better than to pull, instead opting to run your fingers through it, making him purr against your chest. You roll your hips onto his and he draws back by a few steps.  
"As soon as you see the opportunity for pleasure, you take it, don't you?" He accuses, still under control if even by the skin of his teeth. You pop the button on your sleek, leather dress pants and slide a hand inside to feel at the responsive flesh beneath.  
"I'm a creature of vice, master. And who could be held responsible for that, other than you?" Your eyes lower to the floor before slowly rising up his body, drinking in his dishevelled appearance. "... You did create me, after all, _daddy_." He swallows thickly and you languidly stretch to lie on the desk, watching his hands clench into fists.

Summoning a long, neon green chain into his hands, the sorcerer pulls you off the desk and presses your face to the hardwood, making you yelp in surprise. Shang presses his groin tight into your clothed backside, pulling your arms behind you and wrapping the chain around your forearms, binding them together.  
"You like the state of things now, pet?" He bites back, drawing your leather pants down your thighs and then scoring bloody lines up the back of them with his gauntlet. You cry out as he bares himself to the air and rocks his length against your ass, hands keeping a bruising grip on your hips.  
"Master, please..." You groan as you attempt to push back against him.  
"Don't talk, kitten." He orders and you shut your mouth, feeling the effect that the aphrodisiac has on him. It pulses violently, precome flooding from the head at a startling rate, painting your backside with translucent fluid.

He kicks your feet apart and you gulp down a breath as he shoves the entirety of his cock (lengthened by an effect of the potion) into your hot, tight, writhing body. Shang chuckles breathlessly as you offer your body up to him. He pulls you up by your bound arms, back arching, as he licks a wet stripe up the nape of your neck.  
"What is this I taste on you, kitten? Lust, tension...fear?" He drawls against your ear, low and breathy. You bite your tongue, not wanting to invoke his ire. "I'll make sure they know you're mine. You belong to me and I'll tear them limb from limb if they dare touch you." His hips move against yours, fast and rough. With your body twisted at this angle, he hits your prostate with every thrust, making your body tense and flinch with every movement. The column of your throat is free-reign, perfect for drawing blood to the surface and leaving behind the bruises of his teeth. Your breath hitches in your lungs and one hand wraps around the front of your neck, drawing you closer to him, making it easier for him to mark and bruise the underside of your jaw and all down the elegant line of your collarbone. Soon, the pallid skin of your neck and upper chest is tortured into a state of chaos, covered in inky blue, indigo and plum-hued bruises, not to mention the four deep scratches down your chest. All the while, his pace is unrelenting, quick and heavy, bearing into your body. Inescapable.  
"Master, please! Gods, protect me!" You cry out and the hand on your throat tightens, strangling off the remainder of your yelp.  
"I am your only master, am I not?" He breathes against your ear, husky and desperate.  
"Yes, master. No other compares to you..." You sigh, hyperventilating as your sensitive prostate is abused by the flared head of his cock.

He pushes you down onto the desk.  
"Sin can make a better man, pet. That is why I exposed you to the pleasures and the trappings of my world." He pants out, his pace turning torturously fast, driving into you and grinding against you. "This perfection; this body, this mind, this soul is mine. I created you from nothing and here you are, splayed before me. A masterpiece. My finest work." His honeyed words pour into your ears and you stand on the tips of your toes to gain more of the blinding pleasure that he drives into you.  
"Master, I'm yours... Only yours..." Your voice is weak and strained but he hears you past the pounding of skin on skin. "I didn't mean to provoke you, master."  
"Oh, but you did, didn't you?" He sighs, palming your back, flesh stinging the exposed dermis of your skin. "You meant to provoke me, pet. You wanted this, didn't you?" His words are punctuated by the sound of his heavy breaths.  
"Please, breed me, master..."

"I'm going to fill you to bursting, pet. Just a few more..." With a few more, violent shoves into your twitching body and come floods your overly sensitive body and your eyes roll into the back of your head as you spend, untouched, onto the floor. As he loses control, the chains vanish but your arms still lay there, boneless, against the small of your back. He stills, shot after shot of his come filling your already full body. The aphrodisiac has affected the amount of come he produces, producing four or five times his usual amount that was already a generous volume.  
"Master, n-no more..." You groan as you feel his come bubble out of you and run down the insides of your thighs. Reluctantly, he pulls out and shoves you to your knees. The swell of your belly makes his lidded eyes glint with delight as he continues to spend himself over your face, drenching your face, marked neck and abused chest in his thick come. The last few shots run down your face as you slump against the side of the desk, barely conscious.

In the afterglow, Shang leans against a low bookshelf and tucks himself away, tired eyes sweeping over your ruined visage. Translucent fluid creeps across the black marble of the floor, stemming from the amount running off of and leaking out of your still body. Your leather pants, now covered in come, are shoved down your thighs, which are also drenched in come, with bloody scratches up the back of each leg. The waistline won't fit now, due to the sheer swell of your body. Blood branches into the rivulets of come that trickle down your thighs as you shiver against the hardwood of the desk. Your black lace shirt is stretched beyond repair, the dark fabric giving way to acres of slick flesh, patterned by the stripes of blood-red down your chest and the blue-violet bruises and bite marks that cover your neck and chest. Your face, eyes rolled back, lips parted and bite-swollen, covered in his come.

Shang gulps down breaths until his eyes can focus.  
"Pet... Pet? (Y/N)?" You don't respond. Worriedly, he rushes to your lifeless body, tapping your cheek with his fingers until your eyes ease open.  
"Wha... What...? M-Master, I-- What happened?" You slowly reach up to wipe your eyes. Fondly, he presses a kiss to your forehead.  
"I believe I outdid myself." He chuckles quietly.  
"Did I...do something wrong?" You ask and he shakes his head.  
"Of course not, kitten, but I'm taking you back down to bed." He rises to his feet and helps you up, holding your arm for stability as you leave the study in disarray.

The party is still going when you and Shang pass through it. He manages to save some of your dignity, tucking away your soft cock and trying his best to pull up your ruined shirt over your shoulders. There's no hope for your leather pants but he pulls them up over your thighs, leaving them unbuttoned to accommodate for the swell of your bloated stomach. You're too out of it to be aware of the eyes glued to you and the sorcerer. He carries you past Johnny Cage and the Shaolin until Raiden stands before him, interrupting his journey back to the Flesh Pits with you in tow.  
"What have you done to him, Shang Tsung?" Raiden goes to cup your cheek, as your head lolls on your neck, but Shang slaps his hand away.  
"What you never could, thunder god." He snarls back before barging past Raiden and making a break for the Flesh Pits.


	24. Force of Darkness ☆ Vampire!Shang Tsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my buddy, ZEBS, that came up with the whole thing...I think. Short-term memory loss is activate.
> 
> (Using the movie version of Shang or, if you haven't seen the movie (like I hadn't until yesterday), the 'Spirit Stealer' kosmetic. Also, I'm not using a pre-determined relationship as I usually do. You're new to Shang and to his charm.)

You're new to the Lost Sea, to Shang Tsung's island, and yet he had taken a shine to you; a single, Earthrealm contestant. He had offered to show you the library and you, being a little too shy to turn him down, had nodded and followed him through to his spacious library, shelves full with books on history, magic and sorcery.  
"This is...quite a collection." You smile as he approaches a bookshelf simply swollen with pages.  
"You like it?" He asks, dark eyes shimmering in the candlelight.  
"It's quiet and solitary. It's lovely." You comment, pulling a book from the wall. You've felt his eyes on you all the time you've been here, even when he's been out of the room. "Are all of them on Earthrealm and Outworld history or...?" You offer and Shang shakes his head.  
"These books contain knowledge beyond bounds. Magic, history, chemistry... _blood_ magic." You wet your lips as you flick through a book that shows dissections of some creature you've never seen before.  
"Blood magic?" You ask, not watching as you swipe the pad of your fingertip along the edge of a page, slicing open the epidermis and causing blood to swell to the surface. "Ah!" You gasp, looking down at the shallow cut. Slow footsteps approach and you know better than you let up.

You turn but Shang catches your hand in his, fingers curling around your wrist. His eyes drink in the sight of your skin, a shallow scar down your fingertip, blood rising to the surface. Slowly, he raises your finger to his lips, his tongue flicking over the cut. It stings but you watch his tongue disappear back into his mouth, stained blood-red.  
"You taste...exquisite, sweet one." He parts his lips and you watch his tongue dance over the points of his elongated canines. You must look fearful, or at least concerned, because he cups your cheeks and smiles. Gently, Shang places the pad of your split fingertip on his tongue, tasting your blood. "Rich, spicy, sweet... Delicious, my darling." He grins, displaying those white fangs as they glint in the candlelight. "I'm sorry. My manners elude me. I've become smitten by your exotic taste, so sweet and...foreign." He takes another lick and you should be running, should be fighting back, but the way his fingers cradle your wrist make you melt, his words flushing your cheeks a dusky pink.

Before you're able to register it, Shang has pressed you against the shelf, lips at your throat, fangs barely scratching at the skin. Your fingers tangle into his hair, silky and dark as it falls through your fingers.  
"Your blood is mine, sweet one." He whispers and your body is possessed by shivers. "This body of yours will soon belong to me, body and soul." His canines pierce the flesh but you feel nothing but pleasure as he bites into your jugular, feeling your life-blood pouring into his mouth, hot and wet. Emptying your veins into his hungry mouth as his hands slip inside your robes, he ravages your body with hands and lips as you grow dizzy against the bookcase. Time seems to pass in slow-motion, every movement of his tongue against your skin, every curl of his fingers against your chest until he pulls back, his lips and chin stained crimson as he licks what he can off his face. Shang watches your lidded eyes follow him as your head lolls on your neck. "Maybe we need to find a more stable surface for you."

Shang lies you on the carpet in the centre of the room, straddling your waist as he slowly strips you of your clothes, a plain tank-top, some training pants and a pair of hi-tops. You're soon bare to his dark, sinful gaze, blood-lust boiling behind his eyes as he leans down, nicking a blood vessel on your pectoral. Crimson beads on the skin and he hungrily laps it up, groaning as he grasps your wrist, pressing your palm to the front of his robes, already straining. From your chest to your abdomen, nicking a vessel there and sucking it dry.  
"Each area, a new flavour, sweet one. Please, be patient with me." He hisses against your skin, chuckling darkly as you writhe helplessly. "... And now, for my favourite part..." Shang wriggles his way down between your thighs, pushing them apart and running his nose along the inside of your flesh. "Ah...! You've been reacting to this as I suspected you would. It can't be helped, I'm afraid." He grasps ahold of your throbbing, untouched erection. Leaning down, he nicks the last artery on your inner thigh, making you moan weakly and reach for his hair.

When Shang reemerges, his face is a mess, with blood spattered all over his chin and cheeks, a little even sprayed onto his brow. Shedding his leather coat and his vest, Shang kicks off his boots and squirms out of his tight pants, his own erection straining to be set loose.  
"I'm sorry, my darling, but I don't think you understand what blood -- _your_ blood -- does to me." He breathes, straddling your hips again and pressing your cock against his entrance so you can feel the warmth of his body, the beat of his heart quick and strong. "But you have been blessed, as Raiden would say, by the Elder Gods." His palm, warm and soft, rubs against the underside of your cock and you whine, barely finding the energy to lift your hands to his hips. His other hand cups your cheek. "Look at you. Helpless, weak. I could finish you now, if I wanted to." But Shang lifts his hips and impales himself on your monster of a cock, the outline appearing on the outside of his stomach. The movement winds you, pushing the air from your lungs and leaving you breathless. "How very impressive, my sweet one..." He huffs, grasping your wrist and curling your near-lifeless fingers around his weeping cock as he begins to bounce on your cock. "Yes, sweet one! See what you're doing to me, to _your master_...!" His other hand grasps your other wrist, holding your open palm to his belly, feeling the intrusion pressed against his fragile insides.

Through tired, lidded eyes, you watch Shang Tsung bounce his strong, muscle-corded body on your cock, face twisted in pleasure and covered in blood. His head is tilted high, dark eyes half-squeezed shut from exertion as he holds one palm to his abdomen and rocks the other around his overly sensitive, over-engorged cock. His breaths come in short gasps, jaw hung open as he absently licks blood from his lips. Precome dribbles over your tingling fingers as you begin to lose feeling in them.  
"Yes, yes, _yes, my sweet one_!!" He cries out as the head of your cock grinds against the sensitive gland of his prostate. Shang bites his lip, his fangs piercing the flesh there as his pace grows frantic. Your body grows warm as you watch him, desperate and greedy for sensation as your hand is a blur on his cock.  
"Sh...Shang, please..." You sigh, voice clipped and he grasps onto your hair, dropping your palm on his stomach and wrenching you up, his lips at your ear.  
"He still talks. Oh, my sweet, you're about to witness something wonderful." He whispers against your cheek but you're too far gone to feel fear at this point. Instead, dread settles like a rock in your gut, dragging you down as your body grows tense from your impending orgasm.

Shang, bouncing himself one last time on your cock, grinds down, biting into your shoulder and rolling his jaw. It hurts terribly and you think you scream...maybe not...as you spend yourself into his twitching, naked body, his skin glittering with the sweat that beads across it. The candlelight refracts in the droplets, making the sorcerer shimmer as he spends and shivers in your arms. Shang grows quiet, grows still, in your arms as you feel your strength seep back into your body.  
"I have leant you some of my energy, sweet one, don't use it all in one place..." He murmurs, his fangs retracting back into his jaws as he peppers kisses across your bloody skin.  
"Do you usually...take a shine to Earthrealmers...?" You ask through panted breaths and Shang pulls away from your shoulder, cupping your jaw.  
"Only particularly pretty ones." He chuckles breathlessly, placing one last kiss to your lips.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fly like a cannonball straight to my soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626422) by [ZeroEchoBravoSeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven)
  * [When The Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810853) by [ZeroEchoBravoSeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven)




End file.
